


Missing Last Piece

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jaebum is sad without Mark, Jaebum needs his Mark, M/M, Mark moves back home to LA, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sweet Im Jaebum | JB, Sweet Mark Tuan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Joey does, helps the two get together as he'll claim it was him that did it till the day he dies, human though, misses him dearly, some smut of course, teases Mark about it, the others have no idea what's taking place, this will give you the feels man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: The saying goes, ‘You don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone.’Jaebum is starting to understand that more than ever. Especially, as he watches Mark saying his goodbyes before heading to the airport. Where he’ll be moving back to L.A since being in Korea for ten years...He didn’t know it would hit him this hard...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 124
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can get you in the feels! And yes, I couldn't contain it anymore and must write about it. So follow me on this journey and enjoy!

So many things were happening right now in Jaebum’s life. From the group all deciding to leave the company and branching out for their solo activities, to his own busy schedule of many photoshoots to interviews to helping others. He hasn’t had a chance to just sit down and let everything sink in, you know. He’s been worried about the others finding the right company to help further their careers, to how they’re trying hard to find ways so that they can remain as Got7 and all come together again someday and prove they can make it. That their bond is strong and just because they’re leaving JYPE, it won’t break them. It’ll only make them stronger. And as the leader, he has a lot of responsibilities so he has put the others before himself. Using the time and energy he has to carry them through the award show and announcement of their departure. To staying up late nights and checking on them. Talking with each one and making sure they’re ready for this and are handling this ok.

It’s weird too as they spent ten years being with JYPE from trainee days to the career they got to now. So not going to the company building anymore and watching his team members doing their own thing is a lot to take in and adjust to. Of course it doesn’t mean they won’t see each other or hang out. They’re still Got7. They’ll always be Got7 and one day after they gather enough money and resources, they’ll have their own place and company where they’ll all be together in the same building again twenty four seven. Until then, they just gotta work hard and keep spinning. 

And honestly, Jaebum was taking this in good strides. Seeing his team members thriving and finally happy and free made it all worth it. They could do what they want and show their passions to the fullest now without someone bringing them down or trying to stop them. It was good. It was great and gave him a high like feeling that this was the best thing for them to do. And it was. But it also made him start to realize other things. Things he didn’t know was inside of him because it all came so naturally and instinctively. He was content and felt complete when they were all together that he never noticed it. Not until now. All these thoughts and feelings that were coming to him at this moment. The reality of it actually happening a bit overwhelming as he stands there listening to the others talk. To the others moving about but it's like a blur to him as his eyes only take in one thing. One person.

Mark Tuan

Watching the omega as Jackson and Yugyeom surround him. As Jinyoung is on face time talking to them. But Jaebum can only hear Mark’s giggles and voice. Can only pick up on his scent that makes him want to latch on. As words bubble up in his throat and it has to be showing on his face of the shock of this fully happening.

That Mark was really going back to L.A. after ten years. 

That Jaebum wished he would’ve known sooner before this day and would've done something instead of just letting him go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a preview of what's to come. The next chapter will be more in detail of the moment of Mark heading to the airport and Jaebum finding himself missing Mark terribly on top of feelings and such that he's realizing might've not just been brotherly love all this time. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an alarm clock going off is heard before soft rustling of bed sheets. Lim Jaebeom’s eyes slowly open as he tries to figure out why he would set his alarm for so early since he didn’t have to head to the company building today. 

Oh yeah...that’s right. They left JYPE and are starting on a new journey. 

Sitting up, Jaebum reaches over blindly to stop his alarm before he’s stretching and releasing a long sigh. 

He feels weird. Something he can’t explain as it settles deep in the pit of his stomach and threatening to spread. Why does he feel like this? Hell, it’s only January 31st…

Fuck

This is the day Mark goes home…

He’s actually moving back home.

Jaebum’s chest clenches with so many emotions. This was the day he’d be seeing off one of his best friends of ten years. Someone he’s grown used to seeing almost every day. God, it felt like just yesterday when he met the omega for the first time. Where they both had a huge language barrier and misunderstood to the point of fighting until someone intervened and then they both cried before hugging it out. 

That memory brings a smile to Jaebum’s face with a small snort. They were such weird teenagers back then. All of them having big dreams and were both nervous and excited in working hard to achieve them. And since that fateful day, him and Mark became best buddies and eventually formed a Kpop group together with five other chaotic boys. 

Man time can sure fly--

Great, now one of their songs is stuck in his head.

A ding is soon heard and Jaebum picks up his phone as he runs fingers through his raven hair. The text is from Jackson making sure he’s up and that the time they’re meeting up is still the same.

Jaebum’s heart clenches again as he’s reminded of reality once more. Mark is leaving. Actually leaving to head back home. It’s still so hard to let it sink in. After ten years, Jaebum never thought it would happen. Then again, he never thought things with JYPE would’ve turned out this way either. Yet, look where they are now. 

He quickly texts back that he’s up and that everything was still the same since talking to Mark last night. 

Great, now he’s recalling Mark’s sleepy voice as he’s going over everything with Jaebum. Where Jaebum had to help calm the omega’s nerves as Mark was full of anxiety and nervous excitement. This was a big thing. Korea became Mark’s second home and now he was leaving it. Mark had to talk about the packing and triple checking everything would be shipped to America as well as his flight and passport along with his ticket. That Milo was as nervous as he was and that he’s filled with so many emotions of not knowing if this was the right thing to do or not. But then Mark would talk about his family. How he hasn’t properly seen them in ten years. Just random short visits here and there. Many missed holidays and birthdays. The feeling of wanting to go home to see them is strong, which was why Mark wanted to go back to America in the first place. Just for a little while before hoping straight back into a super busy schedule. And then he’d stop and it’ll go all quiet. Just breathing heard between the two of them before he could hear him shyly whisper,

“I’m gonna miss you, Bummie.”

Those words and the sincereness behind them, melted his heart that night. Made his tone go so gentle and soothing as he reassured Mark everything would be ok. That Korea would always be his home as well and that he can come visit anytime as well as they would visit him. Plus, they had things in the future where they would meet up and this was only temporary until they could all come back together again and not have to leave. 

They talked a lot last night, something Jackson would’ve been jealous of because Mark is quiet a lot but Jaebum and him have that special connection. Something just clicked that day years ago where Mark felt he could tell Jaebum his deepest darkest secrets and vice versa. Where Jaebum may be the leader but he could rely on Mark any time things became too hard and the other would be there. No matter the time or day. No matter if they got into heated arguments or not, they always knew they had each other’s back and that they didn’t have to hold back around the other. They didn’t have to hide and could be themselves. And Jaebum will not admit out loud, but he loves that he can be an open brat around Mark. 

Words start to bubble from Jaebum’s chest as he realizes through their whole conversation last night till the moment Mark fell asleep on the phone, that he forgot to reply back to the omega. 

That he was gonna miss him too.

That feeling is growing. From where it sprouted in his stomach and now coursing through his body as he felt overwhelmed by many emotions. So much so that he doesn’t even know how to tell you what he feels. Excited? Nervous? Happy? Sad? Bittersweet? 

This whole morning was like a blur that he doesn’t remember getting ready. He doesn’t remember arriving here at the said destination. Nor when Jackson pulled up and they bro hugged. But he does remember when Mark showed up. How Mark seemed to shine like the sun with his newly blonde hair and giant pink hoodie. Like the heavens above were like, just look at this angel! 

Yugyeom had said something and Jackson joined in on the conversation but Jaebum stood there frozen. Unable to take his eyes off of Mark as his heart was doing all sorts of weird things. Was he getting sick? Was something wrong with him? His chest felt heavy. His stomach dipping to the point that he’s not sure if he’s nauseous or not. 

“Did you already talk with Youngjae?” Jackson asks Mark who nods.

“I talked with him yesterday afternoon. Bam’s supposed to call before my flight and Jinyoung should be calling any minute now.” 

Yugyeom comments on how Mark was pouting the whole way here in which Mark blushes in reply,

“I can’t help it…”

The two alphas coo before Yugyeom holds him close while Jackson gently grips the back of his neck to comfort him. They can tell Mark is going through a lot right now. That their sensitive omega is already trying hard not to cry though they all know it’s coming. 

Soon Yugyeom’s phone is ringing and he finds it’s Jinyoung calling. But again, Jaebum doesn’t hear much of the conversation as his focus goes in and out. He can pick up on some words but his mind just keeps going back to Mark. His eyes still locked onto him even though Mark is now looking at Jackson who is heading to his vehicle. 

“Jacks! Jacks!” 

Mark thinks Jackson is leaving already without saying a proper goodbye that has Jackson jogging back quickly to reassure him he’d never do that to him. 

This is where Jaebum should say something. Where Jaebum wants to reach out and pull Mark into his arms and hold on. But he doesn’t. The words won’t come out. His body won’t move. He’s in a state of shock as it’s setting in. Where he knew this was coming. Mark had talked about it before. Mentioned it back when they were all discussing their future plans, but it didn’t feel real until now. Like it didn’t register until this very moment and it’s probably written all over his face right now with the camera rolling for Mark’s vlog he’s started up for his youtube channel. But the alpha can’t help it. This was Mark they’re talking about here. This was their omega of the group. The one who may be the oldest but is the center of the group. The one that can get away with anything and cries the most. The one who can be quite fierce and determined when angry. The one who puts others before himself and is always taking care of them. This was Mark Tuan of Got7.

The phone conversation is ending and hugs are happening. He can see Mark coming closer to hug and Jaebum’s body finally decides to move instinctively to meet him half way. The moment their bodies connect, Jaebum breathes in Mark’s scent. Trying to already put it to memory so he won’t lose it. Trying to take in Mark’s warmth to last him until he sees him again. 

Again, words bubble up but nothing comes out and the hug is over so fast. And when Mark is pulling back, it’s like a piece of him is being taken with him. Where he feels that feeling turn into a small void as his eyes connect with Mark’s. 

He wants to say so much. He wants to pull Mark back into his arms and never let go. To tell him to stay. To not leave him. But he can’t. He doesn’t. And soon Mark’s attention is taken from him as Yugyeom and Jackson do more hugging and talking. 

‘I should’ve said it...I wanted to say it...I miss you already…’

Things might’ve kept blurring from then on, but Jaebum can recall Mark’s voice. How it trembled slightly with him trying not to cry. His scent of strawberries that hinted at his nerves and anxiety mixed in with homesickness. His eyes that shined with many emotions and kept looking his way. He may not remember what Jackson or Yugyeom were doing, but he still sees Mark’s back as he watches him walk away...and the car that drove him off to take him to the airport...where he sees that moment in his dreams almost every night now…

Jaebum tries to keep himself busy to push that feeling back down. That weird feeling that keeps growing and growing. Like a sickness spreading; it won’t stop. Every time he stops to take a moment to breathe. Every time he lays down to sleep. Every time he’s taking a moment to grab a bite to eat. Every time he wakes up. Every time he sees the others or is just out and about in Korea. 

It’s where he also thinks of Mark. No matter what he does or where he goes, Mark is on his mind. Where he recalls memories of things they’ve done together in this certain area or wondering if Mark might’ve gone here while he’s been around. Did Mark ever try this meal and oh look, this one is one of his favorites. 

Hell, he’s even bought things that he knows Mark would like and stuffs them away in his closet. It’s only been a week and he’s losing it. He can’t function properly either. The others have noticed and commented but Jaebum just shrugs and changes the subject. The others know how Jaebum likes to keep his life private. He doesn’t voice a lot about himself and the others have learned that’s how Jaebum works. It’s the leader in him that has learned to keep things within unless he expresses it through his passions. Through his music or photos. Through quotes he finds and he’ll drown himself in a book to forget reality for a while. He’s a bit of a loner in this aspect as one would say he’s like a feline. But there was always one person that shared the same traits as him. Where they actually had a lot in common from sense of style to certain personalities traits and that was Mark. He would often find Mark nearby when he would get into these moods. Neither of them would say anything but the silence was comfortable. Sometimes Mark would get close and their shoulders might brush where other times, Mark would lay Jaebum’s head in his lap and fingers would run through his hair while Mark played on his phone and Jaebum read a book. The thing about Mark is like he knew without asking. Without Jaebum having to say anything, Mark would know when to push or pull. When to back off or come closer. Unlike when the others would try and joke or be too loud and chaotic, Mark would balance it out and be his calm and anchor. A simple touch helping him to relax. A scolding of the others as he would chase the younger ones out so the alpha can concentrate. 

Oh how he wishes Mark was here right now to help him with these wandering thoughts. With this feeling aching in his chest. 

His little apartment had never felt so cold and lonely before...why? He’s been sleeping here alone for so long now and it never bothered him before. Not many even know where he lives, not even the others really...just Mark…

Does he still have his spare key? 

His chest aches again as he recalls when Mark had asked for his spare back. Of course it was for good reason since he was no longer gonna be living there but it still left him with another weird feeling. Like, how was he gonna go see Mark now? He can’t just drive over to him at random times. Can’t just call him up and be like, ‘Do you have a minute? Wanna grab something to eat?’. He can’t even give Mark his gifts without first boxing them up first and then shipping them. 

This was different than all the other times when they had solo schedules. Because back then he knew what days they’d be coming back together again. He knew he could stop by Mark’s photoshoot area or they could meet up with the others and just hang out. He knew how long until he could see each other again. He knew he could drop by Mark’s house when he wanted to. He could call and know Mark would be coming back home soon. But now it’s different. Now Mark doesn’t live here anymore. Now Mark was overseas for who knows how long. 

Maybe it’s because he never thought Mark would leave. Maybe he thought Mark would just go visit for a while but not move. Maybe he thought...well he thought a lot about it. About so many things and yet it’s still settling in that Mark left. So when does this feeling go away? How does he make it stop?

It’s only been a week but he misses him dearly. But it only took days for Jaebum to find himself longing to hear from the omega again. But he doesn’t pick up the phone to text. He’s afraid he’ll say something that’ll worry Mark. He’s afraid he might say something that he’s not even sure of what he’s feeling. Everyone is still adjusting so maybe he just needs time. And Mark looks so happy being with his family again. He doesn’t want to ruin that. 

Though when he found out Mark cried in the airport before leaving Korea, Jaebum really had to fight everything in him to not hop on a plane and fly straight to him…

He can’t take it. Is he going mad? This feeling won’t go away and it only gets stronger. To make matters worse he’s being tortured. How you say? From watching the videos on Mark’s youtube channel. It only makes him miss Mark more and all these other emotions to come on strongly. But Jaebum can’t help it. He wants to know moments of Mark’s life that he can’t be a part of. Wants to still feel like he’s right there with him. And despite the weird feelings he can’t explain, those brief moments do bring him happiness. Where he’ll laugh when Mark giggles or gets hyped up. And when Mark smiles and looks happy, it makes his chest warm despite the ache of missing him. But it’s when Mark does his first live stream that almost kills him.

It’s the day where Mark is getting ready to premiere his new song, ‘One in a million’. Already, he’s been promoting it and getting everyone excited for the release and now after Mark has settled into his new home, he’s got the live stream up and running to talk to fans. Jaebum had been running a bit late that day with his own schedule but the second he got in the house, he had his phone out and was already pulling up the live.

And it’s like he’s been hit. He even trips on his own shoes that he was in the process of taking off as he takes in Mark sitting there biting his lip while wearing a red hoodie. Not just any red hoodie. THE red hoodie. The one he’s been looking all over his house for and maybe he had a breakdown over not being able to find it, but it was important because it was THEIR hoodie. The one they shared between just the two of them. Especially when one had to go for a trip or overseas for a schedule. They would wear it and feel comforted by the other’s scent and knowledge of the sacred hoodie. And here Mark was wearing it like he didn’t know the effect it would have on him. 

The way Jaebum’s heart clenched and then melted. The way it skipped a beat and then pounded faster. The way he whimpered as he wanted to go through his phone and hug Mark right now. As the urge to touch and talk to him is so great at this moment. And just look at how cute and adorable Mark is in that hoodie! It’s twice his size and makes the omega look small and fragile. And now he’s thinking about the times they’ve cuddled from trips in cars between schedules. To being in the breakroom and trying to catch some sleep. They’ve even cuddled backstage before. 

Fuck, now he really misses Mark. He wants to say something. His fingers moving to type but he manages to catch himself before he says something stupid. This was not the time to be all clingy for Mark is excited and happy promoting his song. So Jaebum doesn’t say anything. Instead he watches with a longing expression as the new song plays in the background with Mark singing grooving to it. 

The omega has grown so much and come a long way. To where now he’s singing instead of just rapping and has songs of his own that he wants to produce and have others listen to. And he’s done such a good job. Jaebum’s so proud of him and he wants to tell him this but he holds back once again. Wondering why he can’t be like the others and just tell him. Why can’t he be like Youngjae and comment on his instagram live? Mark had beamed happily when he had noticed and was typing back to him so why not him too? Is it because he’s worried Mark might not see it? That Mark might not reply? Is it because Mark hasn’t texted or called him either? 

Jaebum can’t work up the courage to do it and it didn’t help that he gets lost in listening to Mark’s voice and watching him that hours go by and soon the live is ending. But it hits him hard once again when Mark says goodnight and turns off the live and Jaebum stands there still in the front doorway. As the cold and loneliness creeps back in…

‘I miss him’

Why does it feel like he’s going through a breakup? And no, he’s not talking about with the group because they never disbanded. They’re still very much together. He’s talking about with Mark. As one adjusts to living without a person they’ve gotten close to and for so long is very hard to do. What is he even talking about? See, he’s been too wrapped up in these emotions and thoughts that he’s confusing himself. Mark and him are still best friends. They’re just busy with their new beginnings and haven’t talked properly since is all. Nothing bad…

‘I miss him, I miss him, I miss him’

He should sleep but it’s not coming to him. He’s been finding it harder and harder to sleep these days unless he works himself to exhaustion which he has done recently with working out in the gym. But right now as he lays in bed and the clock reads one in the morning, Jaebum knows sleep isn’t coming to him anytime soon. In fact, the urge to see Mark and hear from him is too great that he’s picking up his phone. He could attempt to call Mark. It would be like eight in the morning for Mark right now in LA. He might be up…

He can’t do it. What if Mark answers? What would he say? He can already feel the bubble in his chest. The words that he wants to say ready to come out with just the thought. Fuck, he’s pathetic. He’s an alpha for crying out loud. The leader on top of that...but Mark never cared about statuses and such. He saw you for you. And Mark’s proven so many things wrong by being himself and a male omega in the Kpop industry. So Mark would be the last one to laugh at him or make fun of him. Mark would probably smile and say he misses him back. 

Damn, now he really wants to call him.

Quick, a distraction! He can look up videos on his phone. That’ll do the trick. But of course the moment he goes on the internet, he searches up the first thing that comes to mind and that’s Mark. 

Shit

Now it’s too late and the many pictures of Mark turns into a video he finds labeled, ‘Markbum moments’ and down the rabbit hole he goes. Straight down memory lane where he spends hours liking photos of them together and videos from the many stan accounts. Not even caring that anyone could see he liked them from his main social media account as he’s missing Mark far too much. I mean what could happen? That Mark would see it?

That’s exactly what happens. And that’s the reason why Mark’s bedroom door bursts open many hours later as his younger brother Joey barges in,

“Yoh brother! Look at this! The fans told me to show you!” 

Mark doesn’t even have time to react as Joey is plopping down on the bed next to him and shoving his phone into his face. And there he sees it, posts of Markbum content with Jaebum liking them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is a sad boy needing lots hugs and love. >< But now Mark has noticed so what will he do?


	3. Chapter 3

“Bro!”

Mark was already up, he was just being lazy for once. It’s been a while since he could do that. Where he can just lay in bed after his alarm and not be rushed to get ready and out the door to begin another busy day. 

Milo laid beside him begging for attention as Mark was basking in the moment of not having to do much today. It was nice. Ever since he moved back, he’s been doing a lot of things. From adjusting to being in America again, to hanging out with his family. He’s been working on videos and talking with others to do collaborations and such too. He’s been very busy and it took forever to get over the jet lag to properly sleep again. So it was good to take a moment where you can just breathe. 

But it didn’t last long since he could suddenly hear his younger brother shouting his name. 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to give him a key to the little house he’s living in that’s in his parent’s backyard.

“BRO!”

Why does he have to be louder? He’s sure his parents can hear him, but he sounds so excited that it brings a smile to his face.

“BRO! You have to see this!”

The door to his bedroom flings open and Joey comes running in with his phone in hand. Mark doesn’t have time to do anything as the phone is soon shoved into his face.

“Yoh brother! Look at this! The fans told me to show you!”

Those words make Mark look and he can see it’s a photo of him but he’s not alone. It’s him and Jaebum. A post from a fan account that posted talking about missing them. At first, Mark is distracted because of Jaebum. Because his mind instantly takes him back to that moment and his heart aches while doing all sorts of things with emotions swelling up. But then Joey is reminding him why he must look at this for he points below the picture to several people who liked it and lord and behold,

“Jaebum hyung liked it! In fact, he’s liked several on different markbum fan accounts. See?!”

Joey backs out of that one and goes down the list and sure enough, Jaebum’s social media account is top of the list with liking and even commenting on one saying, 

‘I miss him too’

Mark’s heart not only skips a beat at that, it melts the very next second. And as Joey keeps showing him more and more from videos to photos of them together, it makes Mark want to see Jaebum right now. To hear his voice and breathe in that scent that makes him feel warm and safe.

God, when was the last time they’ve talked? They’ve both been so busy. Both trying to adjust and have their new beginning that time seemed to have gotten away from them. Neither has called or text and yet with Mark looking at Jaebum missing him, why didn’t he try and send him a text or call?

Mark’s smile grows as he mumbles fondly under his breath,

“That idiot.”

He must think Mark needs his alone time to adjust and doesn’t want to seem like a bother. Jaebum probably thinks if he calls or texts him that he misses him that it’ll make Mark feel bad that he left or something along those lines. But you see, Jaebum has always had a weird way of going about his feelings sometimes. Where the others label him as a dork for this very reason as Jaebum makes a fool out of himself. Where instead of saying directly to that person his feelings, he’ll do it in other ways. Through touch. Through expressions. Through things he posts. Like it isn’t obvious to what he’s feeling as the words won’t come out physically. But you see, Jaebum is a soft alpha. A very caring and passionate one who can’t help but let it out no matter how hard he tries to hold it in. And it’s more than obvious that Jaebum is missing him but isn’t saying it to him directly. And Jaebum may think Mark won’t notice but jokes on him because even if the fans didn’t alert him, Mark likes to follow Markbum content all the time so he would’ve known either way. And that Mark was already thinking about texting him earlier as he laid in bed and just didn’t know how to start the conversation. But he does now!

“The fans are worried and saying Jaebum hyung has been down and that in one of his lives when someone asked about you, that he couldn’t believe you were really gone. That he had a hard time getting the words out.” 

Wait...what?! Really? 

Mark’s heart clenches as the urge to see him grows and he instantly wants to talk to Jaebum to help ease his pain.

“When was this? Fuck, I wish I would’ve known sooner. That big softie will suffer for years holding it in…”

Mark is already reaching for his own phone as Milo moves off him and tries to get Joey’s attention. 

“Are you calling him now?” Joey is curious as he pets Milo.

“I don’t want to interrupt anything important or that he might’ve just gone to sleep. But I’m definitely texting him.”

The omega wishes he would’ve done it sooner. Jaebum and him would talk to each other all the time and text a bunch. And don’t get him wrong for he does that with the others too but more so with Jaebum. They have their own little thing that holds special to him and he doesn’t ever want to lose that. 

Mark: I miss you too, Bummie. Text me. Tell me about your days. Call me, I don’t care what time it is. I’m here. I wanna hear from you. 

“What did you say?” Joey is being nosey as he tries to peek over Mark’s shoulder.

“Hey! I don’t do this when you’re texting your girlfriend,” Mark says as he moves his phone away so his brother can’t see.

“But he isn’t your boyfriend! This is different. I hung out with all of them every time I got to see them. You’re just worried they’ll end up liking me more than you,” Joey teases.

Mark makes a face that has Joey cracking up,

“I’m not worried nor am I jealous. You’re like a little brother to them, squirt.” 

“I’m not little anymore, you can’t call me that. It’s been ten years and I’ve grown a lot since then. You have too.” 

Joey sticks his tongue out at him. So childish and yet Mark is doing the same thing back before both are laughing. Milo gets excited and barks as he runs circles around them when they all hear a ding coming from Mark’s phone. Milo even stops and tilts his head to the side before Mark is looking at his phone.

“Is it from him?” Joey pries as Mark tries to hold him back.

“It is,” Mark replies and you can notice the difference in his voice.

You can see the change in his expression as it goes soft and his eyes fond with warm light while a genuine smile appears on his face. Not to mention how sweet his scent gets but Joey is trying hard not to mention that as he bites his lip to hold in his teasing. At least for a moment as Mark reads the text,

Jaebum: How did you know I was missing you? Are you able to read my mind? 

Mark: Little birdies told me

Mark giggles at the irony of those words and knows Jaebum would get a kick out of it and to his surprise, Jaebum texts back right away.

Jaebum: Lol Damn, that’s what I get for going on my phone when I couldn’t sleep

Mark: You couldn’t sleep? Bummie, you should’ve called me. I could’ve helped

Jaebum: Aren’t you the one who likes to fall asleep on the phone though?

Mark: Hey! No teasing me, mister! And aren’t you the one who won’t end the call? Looks to me like someone can’t help but watch me sleep as I do recall waking up and finding us both still on the call and you drooling into your pillow still holding the phone.

Joey watches in amusement as Mark’s eyes light up as he texts. As his scent radiates happiness and he’s practically glowing.

Jaebum: I was really tired that day is all

Mark: All several of those times?

Jaebum: Why are you keeping count?

Mark: Why are you trying to deny it?

Jaebum: I am not. So what if watching you sleep helps calm me and lure me to sleep too? It reminds me of our cuddling times

“You guys cuddle?” 

Mark’s head whips up and almost hits Joey in the process as he realizes his little brother is too close.

“Yes, we cuddle. I cuddle with all of them,” Mark says defensively.

Joey holds his hands up in a surrender manner,

“There’s nothing wrong with cuddling. I just never saw him as the cuddling type is all.”

“Really?” Mark raises an eyebrow at that.

Oh yeah, Joey only gets to see what the fans get to see. Though Joey has gotten to meet Jaebum in private and behind the cameras, he hasn’t spent ten years with him like Mark has. So not many know all of Lim Jaebeom. That Jaebum has many soft and cute sides to him and not just the, ‘I’m not cute, I’m sexy’ or killer gaze and leadership view of the alpha. Jaebum has many sides to him both on stage and off stage and Mark is lucky enough to know the sides of Jaebum that the camera doesn’t capture. 

“Well he may deny it, but Bummie is the one who loves to initiate cuddling more than I do. I often find him pulling me into his lap to cuddle or he’ll glue himself to me instinctively.”

There’s several dings now and Joey snorts,

“Seems he also craves your attention.”

Milo barks in agreement but Mark ignores the two as he reads Jaebum’s texts.

Jaebum: No, come back, I was just teasing

Jaebum: I miss our cuddle time. 

Jaebum: Mark? 

Jaebum: Bestie?

Jaebum: :(

Jaebum: Are you busy? 

Mark: No sorry, my brother is talking to me at the same time. And I’m never too busy for you.

“You two are such dorks,” Joey teases again and this time Mark sets his phone down.

Joey can see Mark’s expression and goes, ‘Oh shit!’ before taking off from the bed as Mark takes off after him and chases him out of the room. Joey is heard laughing from the hallway but respects Mark’s privacy by leaving him alone. 

Mark plops back down on the bed with a fond huff as it feels good to be around his brother again and know their relationship has remained strong after all these years. Now back to Jaebum though. Mark reaches for his phone and rolls onto his back. Milo tries to lick his face and it makes Mark giggle before petting Milo to lay down as he uses his free hand to check Jaebum’s reply.

Jaebum: Can I call?

Mark’s heart does this funny thing before a fluttering feeling in his tummy happens. He really needs to learn what these feelings and emotions are and why they’ve been happening more since he’s been in America. Is it just because they’ve been apart for a while now? Because he knows he’s moved out of the country? Maybe they just need to get back into talking and texting like they’re used to doing and everything will settle back down. 

So Mark is the one to call in reply to Jaebum’s text before finding the alpha answering right away. Was Jaebum already debating on calling him anyway? 

That thought makes those feelings come on stronger. Brings a smile to his face and his heart to beat a weird rhythm as his body grows warm. 

“Hey-”

“Hey-”

They both say it at the same time before stopping. 

Damn, did Mark miss the sound of the alpha’s voice…

Maybe that’s why it’s affecting him so right now. Making his body tingle and nerves light up as he wants to hear more of his deep soothing tone in his ear.

“Bummie, are you still laying in bed?” Mark asks as Jaebum’s voice is a little rough like he might’ve been sleeping or about to anyway.

“Hmm...yeah...you?” Jaebum asks in return and Mark snots as Jaebum is definitely sleepy.

This makes Mark wish he would’ve face timed instead of just calling normally so he could see his face right now too.

“Same, though I’m just being lazy right now as I have an off day.” 

Mark keeps petting Milo with his free hand as he listens to the alpha’s steady breathing and soft chuckles against his ear.

“I miss our lazy days together. I’d often find my way into your bed or vice versa.”

Mark giggles at that as he recalls, “Do you remember how it started?”

Mark swears he can hear Jaebum smiling as he talks, “Of course I do. Back then, we had to share rooms and Youngjae and I shared a bed but man could Youngjae just shove you right off the bed in his sleep. So I decided to take a nap in your room since you guys were still out.”

“Yeah, without my permission. You just barged in there and could’ve had Jackson’s bed but instead used mine. I didn’t even want to leave my bed that morning but Jackson insisted we went on a run together. I was too tired by that point to even attempt to get you out of bed so I just laid down next to you and when I woke up, we were cuddling.”

Jackson still has the picture too as he’d been the one to go check up on Mark since he went in and never came back out and found him fast asleep with Jaebum on the bed. As Bam likes to call it, ‘Two felines napping’ with how their tangled limbs were like cat tails intertwined. And that the alpha made sure Mark remained close to him in a protective embrace and fit easily into his arms with his tinier stature. 

“You were so cute,” Jaebum coos and Mark goes shy under the compliment.

“I can’t help that you’re bigger than me and have such broad shoulders,” he’s quick to say to try and keep his heart from beating faster.

“And I can’t help that you’re cute and perfect just the way you are.”

Why is Lim Jaebeom like this?! 

Mark snorts as Jaebum needs sleep as he’s starting to talk crazy. 

“Ah, Bummie, I think it’s well past your bedtime-”

“No, don’t go,” Jaebum whines and it pulls on Mark’s heart.

“You can sleep, Bummie. I’m free all day so you can call when you get up,” Mark reassures. 

“But I miss you.”

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark’s heart is doing insane flips and beats right now from just hearing those words and how much Jaebum meant them. 

“Keep talking...please...I don’t want you to go.”

Why does this sound like it holds much more meaning than just now? Like Jaebum isn’t just talking about Mark getting off the phone but--

Nope. Mark’s getting too deep into his thoughts again. It’s just him overthinking and his anxiety and whatever this feeling is that has been growing since departing from Korea. 

“Just until you fall asleep. I bet I can serenade you to sleep.”

Jaebum hums before Mark can hear rustling of bed sheets,

“I think that’s more my expertise but I would still like to hear you try.”

“Oh...really? But singing isn't my-”

“Mark, your voice is great. You’ve proven that many times and did you forget about your new song? It was amazing. You’ve come so far since our trainee days and I know you’ll continue to come out with more awesome songs.”

The alpha was praising him so much that Mark’s heart isn’t gonna be able to handle it. He’s totally soaking up the words and it makes him feel so loved and warm.

“Will you sing it for me?” Jaebum asks as it grows quiet between them.

It pulls Mark out of his daze as he bites his bottom lip shyly,

“Wouldn’t you’d rather I play it for you?” 

“No, I wanna hear it live. Serenade me, Mark.”

Mark really needs to learn not to tease unless he can back it up with action. And Mark doesn’t know why but it feels different than all the times they’ve teased one another. Where GOT7 is full of pranks and jokes but this one...it seems sincere...like it started off as teasing but quickly turned into something else. Something Mark can’t explain…

Mark is shy and is blushing up a storm but he wants to show the alpha. He wants to please him so he works up the courage and starts to sing. It’s quiet due to shyness but his raw vocals are still so good. And Jaebum can hear him clearly since the phone is right up to his ear. Like Mark is right there with him and he finds himself closing his eyes as he continues to listen. And for a moment Jaebum’s mind makes it feel like Mark is singing about him and not the fans. It’s a dangerous thought but Jaebum’s tired and starting to drift off to sleep that it stays at the forefront of his mind ready for when he awakes. But for now, he’s smiling warmly as he’s lured right to sleep.

Mark doesn’t stop until the whole song is done. It’s then that Mark goes quiet and even stops petting Milo who has fallen back asleep. Mark listens as he waits for Jaebum to say something until he hears light snoring coming from the other end. Mark’s eyes go wide in shock that the alpha is actually asleep before he finds himself smiling and eyes shining brightly.

Silly alpha…

“Goodnight, Bummie.” 

The only one to witness what Mark did next would be Milo, but since Milo is asleep too, he can’t tell anyone either. So only Mark is the one who knows what he did. That he pressed a kiss to the phone before hanging up. 

Mark doesn’t know why he did it, but it felt right. It felt natural, instinctive before he could stop himself. 

He really needs to figure out what’s happening to him…

“Hey bro, Mom said it’s time you eat something---”

It’s a while later when Joey goes to check up on his brother and finds him curled up in a burrito blanket and pouting. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen with your talk with Jaebum hyung?”

Mark reacts to Jaebum’s name and Joey swears there’s tears welling up in his eyes now when he makes eye contact,

“I want Bummie...I miss him…”

It’s when Joey steps into the room that he notices there’s a mess coming from the closet as the door is still open and things are on the floor. Some suitcases from Mark’s move are out and contents scattered everywhere.

“Um,” Joey starts as he makes his way closer to the bed.

Mark whimpers before burying furthering under the blankets until Joey notices the bright red hoodie. Mark is wearing it again. Not only that, but Joey can make out several things that are twice his size as well as beanies and caps to other accessories on the bed before Joey eyes a pair of underwear sticking out,

“Are those yours?” Joey points to it before Mark is quick to snatch it under the blankets with him.

“No, they’re not mine. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

What? This was weird behavior. At least to a beta it was but if he was an omega he would know right away that it was normal. Then again, Joey is still young ok so he does what any normal younger brother would do.

“MOM! Mark is being weird! I think he might be sick!” 

He shouts it as he’s already leaving the room to go find his Mom to come help solve the problem. But his Mom isn’t gonna be able to help cure him of this sickness. Oh no, this one was not something a Mother could help or stop her children from going through.

The love sickness. 

But Mark is still not aware and most likely going through denial because this was Lim Jaebeom they’re talking about here. His best friend. His band mate. His brother…

So it’s totally normal to take some things of the alpha’s with him back to America. Maybe he should’ve asked first of course. And maybe Mark would notice that hey, you don’t have things from the others like you do Jaebum’s but that’s not what’s going through his mind right now. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t normal to have your best friend’s underwear but Mark is gonna blame the omega in him for that one and act like it never happened. 

Not like Jaebum’s gonna realize he’s missing five pairs anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum are such dorks. I love it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

“I fell asleep.”

Mark is trying so hard right now to not burst out in laughter at how cute Jaebum is being. From the way Jaebum’s hair is all messed up still from sleeping, all the way down to that pout and grumpy expression as he’s upset that he actually fell asleep when he wanted to continue talking. 

It was plain adorable and Mark is tempted to comment about it but decides to just bite his bottom lip instead. 

“Your eyes are giving it away you know,” Jaebum huffs fondly as he can already tell Mark wants to say something from the way those blue eyes are shining playfully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, grumpy gill.” 

Jaebum’s expression changes fast at the nickname that has Mark letting out a loud giggle with his eyes shining more and a bright smile to come forth. Jaebum’s expression then changes to a grin of his own with a warm look,

“I’m glad I can still make you laugh.”

Mark leans back in his computer chair as he brings his legs up to rest on the edge of the seat,

“What are you going on about? Just because I moved to America, it doesn’t mean I’ve changed you goober. I’m still me.”

Jaebum props his head up on one of his pillows as his expression goes more raw and vulnerable. Even his eyes are so passionate as his heated gaze locks with his. Which does not make his heart skip a beat like it did or make his body grow warm...nope...not at all.

“I know I just...I’m afraid things might eventually change...that we’ll grow apart one day...that even though we’re already trying our hardest to do something not many Kpop groups can do...that with us all doing our separate things and new beginnings that...who knows...one might get married...one might have kids...one might really hit off in their solo career or something...and in that time, even though I know how strong our bonds are...I just fear it won’t be as close as I want to keep it.”

Mark’s heart aches for Jaebum as he feels for him. These were some of the many things that as a leader, Jaebum doesn’t tell his band mates. Not because he can’t but because he doesn’t want to hold the others back from their dreams and passions. He wants to always be there to help guide them and give them the push they need as well as watching them grow and butting in only when necessary. By saying something like this, he knows it could affect the choices they’ll make, especially if they’re already nervous or scared themselves. 

Mark takes a moment to breathe and figure out the words he wants to use. He wants to be able to calm Jaebum’s worries and he wishes he was there to help make it all better.

“No one can know what the future holds but if two people want it bad enough, they’ll make it happen regardless of what may come their way. Plus, the seven of us have been through so much together. And after ten years, I think it’s safe to say that our new obstacles aren’t gonna keep us apart. Besides, we know if Jinyoung had kids he’d be that dad who would want to show us all their baby pictures and little moments. And if any of us got married, their partner wouldn’t come between us. We didn’t let a company come between us or any family differences either so I don’t see that happening. And if anything was happening, you know how we are. We’ll fight right then and there or talk about it no matter if the camera is rolling or not. We got this. We just gotta keep spinning.”

Jaebum’s lips turn up into a brief smile at the last part. He can already recall the moment that started them doing that saying back during their tour. It felt like forever ago since Covid hit and kept them from doing more concerts and such like they wanted to. Where none of them had seen it coming and they all had to adjust to this new normal. Where now small performances, pre recorded award shows and virtual concerts have become a new thing. 

“You’re right,” Jaebum states quietly. 

Just because the environment and things in and around may change, the seven of them would still remain strong together.

“You promise?” Jaebum adds as he wonders what Mark’s response will be.

Mark stares softly back at him, “As long as I don’t swear by the moon, we should be ok.” 

Both Mark and Jaebum laugh and just like that, the atmosphere is back where it should be.

“I expect to hear from you then.”

“Same goes to you too, Bummie.”

Both have fond smiles as they take the other in while talking,

“You gotta go soon, don’t you?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods.

Jaebum has things he has to do as well but both are stalling.

“My dad wants to take me golfing.”

“Yeah, I got to hit the gym myself so Bam won’t try and post another embarrassing photo of me.”

Mark giggles at Jaebum’s expression when he spoke,

“I got plenty you can use as backup if need be but the previews to your magazine coming up are proof enough.”

“Oh? You saw them?” 

Mark realizes he outed himself and starts to blush. So to hide his embarrassment, he starts turning in his computer chair as a distraction.

“Well you posted them so duh,” Mark replies as nonchalantly as possible.

Why can’t he act normal about this? He’s seen many of Jaebum’s photoshoot photos. He’s seen ones that were never published to the internet. Hell, he’s seen the magazine covers while out in stores! So why is talking about it now making his heart beat like this? Like he’s done something he shouldn’t have...or is it thinking of some things he shouldn’t be doing…

“Are you planning on buying one? Youngjae said he’s gonna order one next to Jackson’s.”

Jaebum sounds curious as he asks but also hopeful like he really wants Mark to have a copy of the magazine with him in it. 

“Yeah,” Mark says simply as he keeps any more information from spilling out.

Like how he ordered multiple copies because of one reason and one reason only and that’s to help support his best friend. No way is it for any other reason than that. Cause come on, who needs that many to start with…

It’s not showing on his face is it?

Luckily, there’s a knock on his door before his father peeks his head in,

“Are you ready, son? Your brother says you’ve been acting weird and I figured it’s from being cooped up in here since quarantine so getting out will help. So let’s not waste anymore time, come on.” 

“K Dad. I’m coming,” Mark replies as he starts to move.

Mark grabs the phone from it’s propped up position on the desk and already he can see Jaebum is pouting. Which makes Mark smile at his cuteness,

“Don’t look like a depressed feline now. We can still text, Bummie.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...but I would like that. Only reply when you can though. I don’t want to get between time with your father.” 

“Trust me, my dad is used to Jackson interrupting by now,” Mark states with a smile.

This makes them both smile as they think of Jackson. 

“Little rooster,” Papa Tuan calls out for him again.

“Ah! Gotta go for real this time but I mean it, text me. Call me.”

Jaebum nods enthusiastically that he will.

“Good,” Mark beams as his expression softens, “Bye Bummie.” 

“Bye,” the alpha replies as a dazed expression forms from how much the omega affects him.

But soon the call ends and Jaebum is still staring at his phone with a fond sigh. He finds he has more energy now, especially after some good rest and that he is more than ready to tackle the day. So away he goes to the gym…

Just like that, things fell back into their normal routine. Well as normal as it can get when you’re in different countries, but close enough. Because now they’re back to texting and calling like they used to. Even chatting together in the group chat with the others almost every day as they tell one another about their days and what they got planned, things like that. But Jaebum and Mark talk all the time. Texting from the moment they wake up to the moment they go to sleep. Where they’ll be timing when they can face time or just talk on the phone no matter if it’s only for a few moments. They don’t hold back either. Going as far as practically every detail on their day to day things. Like how Mark talked about Milo having an accident in the house last night or Jaebum would talk about how his cats destroyed a pair of headphones of his. Things that might seem boring or TMI for others but the two were always comfortable around the other to share things like this. Plus, they were genuinely wanting to know more about the other. To remain as much a part of their lives as they could. And it made them happier. Just like old times when they were around each other almost twenty four seven. Back when they all lived together under one roof before getting their own places.

They talked about their solo activities of course. From Mark’s music video dropping on Valentine’s day to some of Mark’s twitch streams and showing up on Joey’s. And Jaebum would talk about the friends he’s been catching up with and music he’s been listening to. As well as some things he’s been working on that he doesn’t want to disclose yet. It was nice, the little routine they had going. But there’s been some things they’ve been keeping from each other. Things that a brotherly bond shouldn’t be having. Shouldn’t be feeling. And it only keeps growing.

Like how Mark got all hot and bothered when he received the magazines in the mail, to every time he sees them online. Which let me remind you, was everywhere for days so he couldn’t get away from it. He honestly thought something was wrong with him. Like why is he blushing so hard and his heart doing this to him over his best friend? Was it like this with the others? No. He’s already tested it out by buying Jackson’s and even going online to see the HD quality and the same effect did not happen. It was just brotherly adoration and pride for Jackson where Jaebum’s...dare he say it...he felt like a fanboy of some kind. Like the ones who crush on a celeb and think they’re so hot, sexy and damn fine and those are thoughts Mark should not be having about the alpha. 

And ok, yes, he won’t lie as he’s checked out the members before...and many times. He ogled when they took their shirts off or undressed in front of him before. Forgive him, most of those times were back in trainee days when he was still a teen, remind you. But after getting to know them and them becoming his brothers and a bond more than family, he didn’t see them in that light anymore. And as the only omega in the group, Mark was fine being under the same roof as six other alphas. Where he didn’t think about them sexually...until now. 

Like why? Is it because they’re no longer under contract with JYPE that the strict no dating rules and such don’t apply no more? That they’re free now and can do their own thing and go at their own pace that these thoughts are now free to sprout and roam? Or is it because Mark never noticed it before? Was these feelings always brotherly or did he have it confused thinking it was? Forcing it to be like that so no problems would arise. Blocking out things before it could go past the point of no return. But now he has nothing stopping those thoughts and feelings. Nothing to hold him back as the moment he got on that plane, he felt like something was missing. That this one feeling rushed to the surface and refused to go back down. 

Whatever it was, Mark was not gonna bring this up to Jaebum or anyone for that matter. It’s surely something that’ll go away. He’s just still adjusting to being back in America and must be confusing things. Yeah, that must be it. It’ll go away soon. And really, what’s wrong in thinking your best friend is attractive? Like who wouldn’t think he was? It’s just Jaebum can make his tummy do flips and that tingly feeling starts in his core whereas looking back to the scene in that one drama where Jinyoung is naked in the shower does absolutely nothing for him.

God, there’s something wrong with him.

He needs a distraction. Yes. Something to get his mind off Jaebum. Maybe he should look up other men and go from there…

Bad idea. Totally a bad idea. The worst decision possible as Mark has now gone down a rabbit hole and let me tell you, it’s only making things worse. Why? Because Mark keeps comparing them to Jaebum. If they don’t have one similarity to Jaebum, it’s an instant no. On to the next guy. And even if they have one or multiple similarities, guess what? It’s still a no. Like why?! He knows he’s into males. He’s seen plenty in this line of business and had some one night stands or gotten off to porn on the internet. Who hasn’t? So why is it no male is doing it for him all of a sudden? When even was the last time he got laid? Has it really been that long? It can’t be…

“Hey bro, did you not get my text? I was wondering if you wanted to do a stream with me tonight---”

Joey stops mid sentence as he barges into Mark’s room and sees what’s on the monitor. Which are a bunch of naked males with Mark staring intently at the screen.

“Um...is this a bad time?”

Mark looks like a teenager caught looking at porn in front of his parents and goes so red as he rushes to close the tabs but ends up only closing one and soon photos of Jaebum were showing and Mark is freaking out big time.

“Don’t look!” Mark shouts and tries to cover the screen but it’s too late.

Joey stands there confused as what is happening. For his older brother was looking up porn right? He’s a healthy male and he has nothing against his brother being gay but why would his brother be looking up that and have photos of Jaebum up in the next tab? 

He goes to raise his fingers to point out the obvious but Mark gently grabs it and pushes it back down and says,

“Whatever you’re about to say, just don’t.” 

“But-”

“Please. I’m still trying to process this myself, ok? So don’t say anything and for the love of everything holy, do not go running to Mom. I’m not sick. I just need to get laid or something.”

Things are quiet as the two have a stare off before Joey nods and backs up slowly. Mark raises an eyebrow because that’s suspicious and then suddenly Joey is turning to begin running as he’s already shouting,

“Mom! Mark is being weird again!” 

Mark is already sprinting down the hall to catch his brother before he can leave the house…

Jaebum thought everything had been solved. He thought with them going back to their routine that it would be all honkey dory now. It’s not. It’s gotten worse. Those thoughts. These feelings. They keep growing. They keep getting more descriptive. They remain bloomed and won’t die. Yeah, he’ll get that happiness and wholeness when they talk and text. But it’s gone the moment the call ends or he doesn’t hear from him for a while. How he’s longing to hear from him no matter if he just talked to him five minutes ago. How the urge to want to see him in person is like an itch he can’t scratch. Where the second he sees Mark during the face calls, his heart does this weird flip before his chest swells with these emotions he can’t explain. 

He finds himself thinking about Mark and more. Finding himself driving by where he used to live after a long day just to remember he doesn’t live there anymore. And the amount of gifts and such have been growing that they no longer fit in his closet anymore. What has happened to him? Why does he still feel like this? Like something is missing. Like something has happened. But it doesn’t feel like it just happened out of nowhere. It feels like it’s always been there but it’s just now that he’s noticing it…

Often he finds himself reacting to posts. Finding quotes that relate to him. That he feels deep within but it makes no sense why he feels this way. Like the one he posted and everyone thought he had a girlfriend. But it’s not a girl he’s thinking about…

The sound of the phone ringing is heard that takes Jaebum from his thoughts. He sees it’s Mark calling and instantly drops everything to answer it. But he’s not expecting what he hears,

“Hey Jaebum hyung! Did you know that my brother not only has multiple copies of your latest magazine that he keeps under his mattress but also has the cover as his background on his computer?”

He what?

“Joey you’re so dead! I swear to-” 

Mark’s voice is heard before the sound of a struggle and then the call ends. 

Wait...did he just hear that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today wasn't a good day guys, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjae: Is there a reason Jackson called for this emergency meeting or is this just because he misses us again?

Yugyeom: But Mark hyung wasn’t invited. ><

Bam: What? Why? Should I add him?

Jackson: No! Just give me one second

Jaebum: We’ve been waiting five minutes already. What kind of emergency has you waiting this long?

Jinyoung: Jiaer you better start talking cause I paused the drama I was filming for this and I can’t stay in the bathroom forever

Jackson: I know! I know! Just one more…

Jackson: And we’re good! Sorry, just making sure Markie wasn’t added and that no prying eyes are around

Youngjae: Why can’t Mark join? We never keep secrets from others

Yugyeom: Yeah. I don’t want hyung to be left out

Jaebum: Is this about him?

Jaebum is sitting in his studio with the lights dimmed and the monitor screen bright in display. He was actually working on some songs as he really wants to promote Got7 more than ever now that they’re free from JYPE and has been working nonstop but then he got a call from Jackson. Where all he said was, ‘EMERGENCY MEETING IN GROUP CHAT I’M LINKING TO YOU!’ And yes, he said it in dire urgency before hanging up. It had Jaebum worried so he dropped everything and has been waiting to hear what it is. Where his worry had been getting the best of him cause anything could be happening and finding out it’s about Mark has him even more worried. 

Is Mark ok? He’s not sick is he? Nothing happened in America did it? But he just talked to Mark not too long ago...oh shit, has time really flown by that fast? It’s been hours since he last talked to him. Fuck-

Jaebum is taken away from realizing what time it was and back to the group chat as Jackson is finally talking again.

Jackson: It is about Mark

Bam: We already figured that one out. Now are you gonna tell us?

Jinyoung: Don’t make me find you cause I have my ways, Jiaer and I will get my answers

Jackson: Ok, ok...I’m just trying to figure out how to say this without it coming off any kind of way

Youngjae: You’re sounding quite sus right now, Jacks

Yugyeom: Very sus

Jackson: How am I sus?! Wait, nevermind! Not the point! The point is…

…

Jaebum watches as Jackson is typing away as the little dots appear beside Jackson’s name in the group chat. This suspense is gonna kill him if Jackson doesn’t hurry up and just come out with it--

Jackson: Has anyone else been asked by Mark to send shirtless photos to him?

Jinyoung: Excuse me?

Youngjae: What?

Yugyeom: Hyung are you trying to flex right now?

Bam: I have but he didn’t ask, I just sent it to him and everyone

Jinyoung: Bam, you’ve been sending us a photo a day, we know

Jackson: I’m not trying to flex! I’m trying to figure out why Mark would need it?

Jaebum frowns as he reads because a tiny tiny feeling is growing from the pit of his stomach that is not a good one. And the more he reads from Jackson, the more it’s trying to rear its ugly head.

Youngjae: Maybe hyung is secretly selling it to someone for some quick cash :D 

Yugyeom: good one, but hyung isn’t like that

Jackson: None of you find this weird? 

Jinyoung: How come you find this weird but when I asked you to help me practice the kissing scene for my one drama, you were completely fine with it?

Bam: Yeah, that one had us all shook. I thought Jaebum was gonna faint from such shock when you guys were gonna kiss on that show

Jackson: Because it was to help a friend for their job! But this...what would Mark need it for? And he’s been asking me other things. Like after showing him a photo, he made me face time so I could do it right then and there. Claiming that the photo didn’t do justice or something so I did it over the phone and then not even two minutes after hanging up, he calls again but not through face time and then asks me to talk dirty to him

Youngjae: BAHAHAHA 

Yugyeom: I’m confused…

Bam: The fuck? Ok, I’ll admit it is kind of weird but only because it’s coming from Mark. If it was from me, it would be normal

Jinyoung: Did you talk dirty to him?

Jaebum wasn’t liking this at all. Why is he starting to become so upset over this? Why is it being directed at Jackson too at that when Jackson didn’t do anything wrong other than talk about what happened between him and Mark---

Bam: Ooo, yes, did you? Please go into detail like I know you love to do

Yugyeom: Please no

Jackson: Is no one gonna tell me what this means or why Mark would ask all those things?! Because to me it sounds like something...and yes I did because how could I ever say no to Mark?

Youngjae: I’m sorry. Now that I’ve calmed down from my laughing fit, I can clearly tell you that you’re delusional and that no way is it what you’re thinking it is

Jackson: Am I? Because I may be no expert in relationships but I can tell when someone is into me and this sounds a lot like Mark is into me but going through denial maybe? He sounded a mess on the phone and even whimpered at one point during the dirty talk before hanging up

He did what?! 

Jaebum’s eyebrow twitches as that ugly feeling keeps growing and growing. He isn’t even aware that he’s clenching his teeth and jutting out his chin while gripping the knee of his pants tightly. And just imagining this all taking place is only making it worse.

Jinyoung: You clearly can’t tell anything because for one, Mark is not into you.

Bam: Yeah, but I’m gonna have to say no, no matter how much you want Markson to happen

Jackson: This isn’t about me! I’m trying to figure out if this is true so I can know how to handle it because I’ve never been in this situation before. And fans don’t count cause they know better

Youngjae: You send mixed signals to them all the time though by turning them down one second and then calling yourself Daddy the next. Don’t play dumb here

Yugyeom: BURN!

Bam: Skrrt Skrrt

Jinyoung: Smh I’m outta here. This was a waste of my break. You probably made this all up because you miss Mark and have become delusional

Jackson: I do miss him but I’m not this delusional!

Youngjae: Says the alpha who buys Mark matching jewelry all the time. Sus

Yugyeom: Definitely Sus

Jackson: This is not the time to be teasing me! I’m being serious here!

Bam: You probably don’t have to worry cause if he whimpered during your dirty talk it was most likely from how bad it was. What pet name did you use?

Yugyeom: Double B-urn!

Youngjae: ROFL  
Jackson: I called him baby and I know how to dirty talk thank you very much

Jinyoung has left the chat

Jackson: No, come back!

Youngjae: I can’t...this is too much. I’m gonna die from laughter

Jaebum has left the chat

He can’t handle it. He’s already breathing heavily through his nose like he’s ready to fight someone and he doesn’t want to do that. He doesn’t want to fight Jackson. 

Just breathe. It’s gonna be ok. You’ve just stressed from working so hard and still trying to adjust to all these new changes. Your feelings are just a jumbled mess so there’s nothing to be upset with Jackson about. Nothing that should make you feel like this...like you’re jealous.

Fuck, he’s jealous. Why though? Because Mark asked him for shirtless photos? To dirty talk him? Ooo, just trying to think more about it gets him heated. Thoughts keep popping up into his head like, ‘What does Jackson have that I don’t?’ 

‘I look just as good.’

‘I’m a good alpha too.’

‘Bet I can dirty talk Mark till he’s all wet and dripping--’

Bet if I called him right now I can prove that I’m the better alpha!

He does just that. His instincts already have him dialing Mark’s number and listening to it ring. Where maybe if he wasn’t driven by such emotions right now that anyone with a clear head wouldn’t just call their best friend up and do this. That maybe he should’ve thought this one through but hey, right now, more dire things needed to be done.

The phone connects and Mark’s voice is heard,

“Bummie?” 

Jaebum’s chest puffs out as he has a look of determination on his face when he says,

“Baby.”

The line goes quiet on Mark’s end but that doesn’t deter Jaebum. Oh no, it propels him to keep going. Dropping his voice down lower as it gets deeper and more soothing,

“You wanna know what I’d do to you baby? Wanna know what you’d get for teasing me or making me jealous? I’ll take you on a ride, baby. We’d freak all night. Inside the fastening tempo until our rhythms matched. Make it to where I’d hear you singing for me. Screaming my name while you cum under my ministrations. Writhing on my cock as I keep you caged in. Only being able to take as I fuck into you with abandon. Keeping our bodies connected until we melt into one and carve me into you so only I can satisfy you.”

Jaebum releases an aroused growl throughout. His tone holding built up emotions and an undertone of dominance as the alpha in him is right at the surface. But as soon as he gets the words out, he realizes what he’s just done.

Jaebum’s eyes go wide at that. Everything else blanks out as he goes into a bit of a shock that he ends up hanging up the phone. 

What the hell did he just do?!

Ok, there’s no way he just did that...No way he had those thoughts. There’s no way he’s even thinking of Mark in that way...he’s not...he’s not…

Not like there’s anything wrong with a male liking another male. Jaebum will admit he grew up in a household where his parents are old fashioned and see that as wrong so Jaebum viewed it the same way until he got older and saw many different kinds of love. Where he grew and changed and became a better person that he’s still bettering himself each and every day. So it’s totally fine for the same sex to love each other that way, it’s just...Jaebum’s never seen himself being like that. He’s been with women and is attracted to them for sure. But a guy has never come to mind when jacking off before either. And it’s not that he’s afraid to admit that males can be attractive. Many of them are handsome and stand out but he’s never been like, ‘I wanna sleep with him’ or ‘Let me get to know him more romantically’ you know. Just hey, let’s be friends or just a polite bow and move on. So forgive him that having these thoughts is very new to him. That he had felt the urge to dirty talk a male and that it happened to be his best friend. 

And thinking about what he just said happening in his mind, well…

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck---

He can feel it happening. Can feel the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach but it’s all nice and warm. Can feel the hunger trying to start and settle in his pants as he’s getting hard. 

He’s getting a boner thinking about Mark!

Nope. Nope. Just nope. Something is wrong with him. It must be because he hasn’t gotten laid in a long while. It’s just because he’s been a mess with Mark being gone and not getting much sleep has made his brain come up with all this. Yep. Totally not at all what is happening. 

He needs to drown himself back in his work. That’s right. He needs to help his brothers continue forth and come out with a good album that’ll keep them steady. 

So he does just that. Silencing his phone and jumping right into his work…

Meanwhile, Mark was malfunctioning. He had been in the middle of eating with his family when Jaebum had called out of the blue. Mark didn’t even hesitate to answer but boy was he taken back by Jaebum calling him baby right away. It’s there that Mark’s brain started short circuiting cause clearly he didn’t hear that right. But man did that name do things to him that it did nothing for when Jackson had called him that. But before he can even fully process that, Jaebum was continuing with more words. Words that were becoming very intimate and dirty and all going straight to Mark’s cock as his body was definitely reacting. His body flushing and scent spiking and don’t even get him started on what the alpha’s growl did to him because yes, slick was coating his underwear now as every nerve in his body lit up. Not only that, he was left speechless and pleasant shivers running down his spine as warmth and want coursed through his body before it all ended. Where Jaebum stopped talking and then between Mark’s fast beating heart, he heard the alpha curse out in panic before the call ended.

Wait...what? No, come back! 

The omega in him wanted to hear more. Wanted to call out for him that it comes out in a whine but then he realizes where he’s at. Where Joey is already giving him a weird look as his two sisters are off to the side giggling. His father refuses to look his way and his mother gives him a sympathetic look. 

Abort! Abort! Abort!

Mark flushes more out of embarrassment now as he can’t form words to excuse himself and just bows instead before running out of the room. No one comes after him thankfully and Mark is now back in his own little home and holed up in his bedroom with Milo.

His cock is throbbing. His hole twitching as more slick oozes out and Mark is a jumbled mess. Heart is still pumping as there’s no denying he got turned on by Jaebum. By his own best friend and within seconds too! 

But why did Jaebum suddenly do that out of nowhere? What possessed him to call him up to do that unless---

Unless it wasn’t meant for him. I mean, he called him baby for one and then talked like he’s never heard before. Where he got all alpha and tried to strike a claim and Jaebum’s only ever gotten like that with his crushes. With a woman. 

‘Fuck, don’t tell me he has a girlfriend.’ 

Instantly, Mark’s mood deflates. His scent sours and his boner goes down. 

It could be possible. Jaebum likes to keep certain things private like with what goes on in his family and to his dating life. Where he’ll only reveal what he wants to reveal either when he’s ready or just wants to. But it’s never a lot. Only little details here or there and really, the group only knows when he has a crush on someone with how dorky he acts around them. But behind closed doors...Mark doesn’t know about Jaebum’s sex life. And with them now free, it’s more than possible that Jaebum might want to try dating or at least have more of a sex life now that he has more time especially. 

Man, why does that make his chest hurt like this? Why does it clench so painfully? Why is he jealous? Because Jaebum might have someone? This should make him happy for him. This should be good. The alpha deserves someone who can love him and treat him right.

‘Even if it’s not me’

Now why would he have that thought?

Could it...no...is it...is he…

‘Am I in love?’

Thump

Thump

Thump

Oh…

“Hey bro, is everything alrigh-” Joey slowly opens the door this time after not getting an answer when he knocked.

And it’s at this exact moment that Mark can’t contain what’s been building up inside him and has to let it out into a loud shout into his pillow. His legs are kicking as well and poor Joey is here to witness yet another weird thing his older brother is doing.

“Apparently not...I’m just gonna…” 

This time Joey just closes the door behind him before deciding to leave Mark alone for a little while.

Jaebum slams his headphones down on the desk in frustration. He can’t take it anymore. He can’t. His head is pounding. His emotions are everywhere and for the last several hours the lyrics he’s been writing are becoming more and more of what he’s trying to avoid. Trying to keep within. With what he’s been realizing now since that conversation with the others. With the phone call he did…

He leans back in his chair as he tries to calm down but then his eyes take in what’s before him. A name that keeps appearing over and over again.

Mark

Mark

Mark

The emotions hit him hard. Letting out a noise of frustration as he flings the papers off his desk and watches them scatter to the floor. But he can’t stop these emotions. These thoughts. Feelings. The ones that started showing the day Mark said he was moving back home. The ones that took hold and sprouted until they reached the surface and now won’t go away. They just keep burning brighter and brighter--

He groans, breathing out harshly as he leans forward in his chair with his head in his hands. His leg is bouncing as he can’t make it go away. He can’t make it stop.

Did it really only start that day or is he gonna deny it has been longer than that? That he’s been blind this whole time. That he’s never noticed what he had until now…

With all the training, trying to fit in, trying to make it into a Kpop group. Learning. Growing. Aging. Endless hours of blood, sweat and tears to help lead Got7. To all the opportunities and what life threw at him...that he never knew what was in front of him. That with putting his career and his brothers before him, that he never knew what was beside him the whole time…

Not until it was gone...not until Mark left…

But it can’t...it’s not...they’re brothers...they’re in a group...he can’t…

He needs to get a grip. Needs to get some sleep. Just call it a night. Don’t think about it anymore.

His chest aches. Tears threatening to well up. 

Fuck

The next breath comes out shakily as he forces himself to get a grip and clean up before going to bed. But when he reaches out to pick up the papers from the ground, he notices that he’s knocked over several other notebooks that are full of lyrics. Where one is back when he wrote the song, ‘Paige’ and his eyes catch that one line, ‘I think I love you’. 

It makes his breath hitch and his emotions sink in. It hits him hard too. Where it all comes together to form into those words. Where Jaebum realizes what he’s been feeling is something he wished he would’ve known sooner. Where he could’ve done something back then. Where he could’ve learned to appreciate those moments more. 

But instead he let him leave. He watched him go. He watched the love of his life take on a path that didn’t involve him coming too. And now what can he do about it? They’re miles apart. Two different countries. Different time zones. They’re like brothers and if anyone had a chance between them, Jackson would be the one…

Oh god, what would he do if Jackson and Mark became a couple? 

Jackson had more resources and ways to connect with Mark. They both have studios in China. Jackson has many opportunities in America and could meet up with Mark. They even share a native language. Where Jaebum just got lost in himself and valued his alone time. Where Jaebum got comfortable in thinking Mark would always be beside him so he never gave it a second thought. He never dug deep into the feelings, thoughts and emotions he’s had since he’s met Mark. Since they’ve both grown and become who they are today. Where it’s more than obvious now that Mark is and was becoming more than just a best friend and brother…

He doesn’t know what to do. How to handle these emotions. He feels like his head is gonna explode as he doesn’t know how to let it out. He’s got to express himself somehow, some way so he goes to instagram and posts a photo of himself with the caption, “Feels like my head is gonna explode.’ All while wrapped up in a green hoodie with the hood over his head. He looks miserable and it’s not long before the fans worry about him. 

But Jaebum has long since gotten off social media and just lays there in bed watching their encore music video. Being taken down memory lane as it just validates everything he’s been feeling even more. And watching the behind the scenes footage of one of the last times he’s physically hung out with Mark is tortuous. 

Why didn’t he come sooner? Why didn’t he push to rush his schedule that day? To hang out with Mark more? To do something…

Hearing Mark’s giggle and seeing him smile. Seeing how hard he was working to help the group. Seeing him interact with everyone. He misses that. He misses it more than ever. He was so stupid to not see it then. To not know…

How cautious he was to not show too much in front of the camera. He should’ve thrown that to the wind. Should’ve grabbed Mark and pulled him into his lap. Should’ve hugged him more. Held his hand. Should’ve done something...so many things he would’ve wanted to do differently if he could...if only he could…

A ding is heard and Jaebum notices the text pop up over the youtube video. It’s from Mark. 

‘Are you overworking yourself again, Bummie? Do you need a break? You should come visit. You can quarantine with me. Two weeks with just me if you didn’t want to stay longer. You’d probably be so bored. I bet you’re busy though. I know how hard you’ve been working for us but I’m here. Always.’

That’s right. Mark’s always been there. Since day one of meeting, he’s always been there. No matter if it's in the forefront or in the background. Mark is there. Holding them all together from the shadows and as the center. No matter near or far…

But Jaebum wants to get closer and keep him close. 

So Jaebum makes a sudden impulse decision…

Mark lays there in his bed with Milo whining next to him. Mark’s been down all day and hasn’t moved much but the moment he saw Jaebum’s post, he had to text him. Maybe he shouldn’t have put his own feelings into the mix as wanting to see Jaebum more than ever. As hoping Jaebum would drop everything and come and be with him. Of course that’s wishful thinking. That’s selfish too and Mark tries to block out those feelings and is quick to tell Jaebum he’s here for him. Because he is far away and just can’t go over and help the alpha. He’s hoping the alpha will reach out to him through text or call instead. But finds no reply.

Was Jaebum still embarrassed about the accidental call today? 

He decides to wait but the more he waits, he finds his eyes closing and before long, he finds himself drifting off to sleep and dreaming about what it would’ve been like having Jaebum as his boyfriend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Jaebum did, hmm? 
> 
> And could you imagine just sitting there eating with your family and then get a call like that? I would die of embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jaebeom, I got this. I think I can handle pet sitting just fine.”

“I know, Mom, it’s just, this was last minute and I don’t want to burden you-”

“Son, let your mother do all the worrying over here. You’re still my baby and I don’t mind watching your cats while you go see Mark.”

Jaebum leans back against the wall that he’s been propped up against. He’s got a hoodie on covering his face as he keeps his head down low so hopefully no one will notice him. 

“Thank you so much, Mom. Really I-wait a second...I never said I was going to see him.”

There’s a light chuckle on the end of the line before his mother speaks,

“I know you’ve been missing him. You gave that away by liking certain posts and your Mother knows how to keep tabs on her son. So go enjoy your time with your brother and I got things here.”

Ah...that’s right. She wouldn’t suspect it to be anything else. That Mark would just be like a brother and best friend to him. And for a long time that’s all Jaebum thought as well. Until he opened his eyes that is. But Jaebum doesn’t correct her and really, something might not even come out of this. Jaebum’s the one in love here, not Mark. 

“Be safe my son. Text me when you land.”

Jaebum replies back to her before hanging up. He pockets his phone as the airport is mostly empty with a few travelers. Since Covid, not a lot of people have been traveling though since it’s been a year, it has seen more people coming and going. 

Jaebum hears his flight coming over the intercom that it’ll soon be boarding, which is the alpha’s cue to head over to the terminal. 

He lets out a breath as it sets in that he’s doing this. He’s doing something impulsive. Something that his heart wants more than anything but he’s scared. What if this ruins things between them? What if he does confess and Mark can’t return his feelings? What if he falls more in love with him and can’t part? What if Mark won’t ever want to come back now? 

They’re gonna be quarantining together for two weeks at least before anything else can happen so maybe he should tell him on day one and then have the rest of those days to make it up to him. 

Mark doesn’t even know he’s coming yet though. Mark did text him and suggested it, but would he really want him to come? Would it make him happy to see him? Not even the others know he’s getting onto the plane now. They still think he’s at home or will be hitting the gym sometime tomorrow and not crossing the ocean. The only one that knows is his Mother and she wouldn’t tell a soul. He wonders how long until someone realizes? If he was still with JYPE, someone would’ve found out within days but now that he’s not with no company and has been sticking to himself these days...it’s becoming normal to not be in the public eye as much. 

He lets out another breath as he finds his seat and sits down. The flight attendants are already doing their rounds as other passengers board and find their way about the plane. Jaebum can’t help but think about Mark’s plane trip. Yeah, they got to see some footage of it, but what happened behind the camera? Did Mark cry again? Did Mark get any sleep? Or was he too worried about the changes? Too amped up and excited for his new beginning? 

There’s already many moments he wasn’t a part of but now here he comes hoping to make more with him. For however long he’s allowed…

It isn’t until past halfway through the flight that Jaebum realizes he never told Mark yet. That he should because how else was he gonna find his home? He knows what it looks like but doesn’t remember the address as he’s only been there a couple of times and he’s been to so many places. 

Now his heart is beating fast at the thought of telling Mark. How will he react? What if he doesn’t answer? Shit, he never replied to his text message!

Jaebum looks at his phone to see he left Mark on read for hours. Mark’s anxiety has probably gotten the best of him by now. Fuck, he’s already messing up. What time even is it right now for Mark? 

He checks the time and then calculates in his head. Mark should be up still as it was nearing night for him. So he hurries to send a text,

‘Do you really mean that? For me to come see you?’

This was something he should’ve asked before then to make sure but here goes nothing.

Already his nerves are going. His heart refuses to slow down and he keeps looking at his phone for a reply from Mark. When he gets one--

‘I wouldn’t joke about something like that. I’d be more than happy for you to come visit, especially if it helped you in any way. But don’t you have a busy schedule? It took you a while to reply.’

His schedule had been busy before but he took a lot of time off so he can focus on Got7. So he can help promote them and come up with ways to better them and make sure his brothers make it first before himself. But again, Jaebum tends to keep some things about his life private, even from his band members so it’s only natural that Mark wouldn’t know that. 

‘I’m sorry, I had a lot of last minute things to do before I realized I never replied. But all in good intentions though because no matter what I do, I’ll always have time for you. And knowing you’d let me come visit and be stuck with me for two weeks is reassuring because I don’t know how I would explain suddenly showing up on your doorstep.’

His fingers tremble a bit when he sends the message. There he hinted at it so now he just has to wait--

‘What do you mean? You’re not actually outside are you? Because there’s no way that you could’ve flown from Korea to here in that amount of time. How did you even get a ticket that fast?!’

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as he thinks of Mark checking to see if he’s there.

‘I have my ways.’

He teases Mark a bit before his heart does this crazy rhythm when he gets a reply.

‘How dare you get my hopes up like that! You weren't out there. :( I ran like an excited child too.’

Oh Mark was too precious. 

‘If I could, I would’ve already been there but sadly you’re right. I’m still on the plane and I don’t exactly remember where your place is.’

It goes quiet for a long moment. Jaebum watches as he can see Mark is typing but then he stops before typing again. It goes like that for a bit until a text actually appears.

‘Are you serious right now? Cause I swear if you’re teasing me still, I will hop on a plane just to come kick your ass.’

Mark would do it too. He can do anything when he’s determined. 

‘I’m serious. My flight lands at seven a.m. Will you be able to come pick me up or should I take a cab to your place?’

This time the reply is practically instant and it brings a big grin to Jaebum’s face,

‘You ain’t taking no cab. I’ll be there, Bummie.’

‘Does that mean you’re hopping around the room right now like an excited kid?’

The snort comes forth before his laughter grows as the reply comes in,

‘Are you sure you’re not here right now? I need you to get out of my head, Bummie.’

‘Nope. I plan to stay. Good luck getting rid of me now.’

He can’t stop smiling as he types. His eyes shine with happiness while the two go back and forth. Teasing and being playful as they’re both excited to see each other. Where this feels more and more like the best decision of his life. And it was, especially when he finally lands and finds Mark is already there.

Where the alpha had been leaving the terminal and reading a text from Mark that just popped up,

‘Look up’

Jaebum does and it’s at that moment he sees the omega standing a few feet away. It’s like something knocks the air out of him while at the same time putting a bright light around Mark as he shines with such warmth. As his heart swells with beating emotions and a bright grin of his own shows as he’s finding himself heading right toward Mark. As Mark is already meeting him halfway and they end up hugging in the middle of the airport. 

There’s not many people around and honestly even if it was fully crowded, Jaebum wouldn’t care as he holds the omega in his arms. As he breathed in the scent he missed so much. As he feels his warmth seeping into his skin. It felt so right. It felt like all those bad thoughts and emotions just vanished. That the void he’d been feeling turns back into wholeness. Completion. Where Jaebum sees that Mark really was the reason he’s been all out of sorts but now he’s better again. 

‘You’re my missing last piece,’ Jaebum thinks to himself.

‘Fuck, I love you, I love you, I love you. I really do.’

It makes him hug Mark tighter. Keeping him close as he acknowledged his feelings for the omega. As he welcomes it and lets it burn stronger. All until he hears a light giggle that makes his heart do flips.

“I missed you too, Bummie.”

The two eventually pull back and Mark looks up at him happily with a big grin himself. 

“Are you ready to try and survive two weeks with me?” Mark teases before pulling his mask back up.

Jaebum does the same as he goes all eye smile, “More than ready.” 

“Good cause I already told my family you were coming so no turning back.”

Mark says as he walks backwards so he can keep looking at Jaebum. It feels unreal. Like this is all a dream right now. That any time he’s gonna wake up and it’ll be such torture to find out it wasn’t real. So he can’t help but reach out and cling to his sleeve. He can’t help but remain closer than necessary as they go through the baggage claim area. But Jaebum doesn’t seem to mind. He keeps looking at him too. Like he can’t believe it either and doesn’t want to look away for too long. 

The sound of the engine is heard after Jaebum’s luggage was put in the car before they got in themselves.

“So do the others know?” Mark asks as he looks before pulling out the parking spot.

“No. After you sent that text, I rushed to find the next flight,” the alpha lets out bashfully. 

Mark giggles as he pulls out onto the main road, “It sounds like something you would do too.”

Jaebum makes a face at that, “What do you mean by that? Is that good or bad?” 

Mark waits until the traffic is good before taking a moment to glance Jaebum’s way,

“Both. You tend to do things more in action than with words. But when you use your words, it becomes a number one hit song.”

Jaebum pinches Mark’s arm playfully as both laugh and Mark smacks Jaebum’s arm gently. Mark has to look back to the road of course to focus on driving so he’s not looking where he’s hitting and the alpha uses that chance to grab Mark’s hand and squeeze it warmly.

“Well I don’t regret it. But I kind of don’t want the others knowing just yet.”

Jaebum says as he leans back in his seat and stares out the window at the passing scenery.

“Hey, don’t worry. I won’t say anything. It’ll do you some good to just get away from everything for a while and tackle things later. I just hope I can help with that and not make it worse.”

Jaebum has yet to let go of Mark’s hand and ends up intertwining their fingers together. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” 

Now Mark may not have been able to see Jaebum’s expression as he says this due to driving. But he could hear it through his tone which went straight to his heart. Making the butterflies come full force and his heart to beat that crazy rhythm. All while his mind wants to take it the wrong way because there’s no way Jaebum means it like he wants it to mean. 

The thought of that phone call and it being for his girlfriend puts those thoughts to a halt. He wants to bring it up, but his throat constricts from worry and the words won’t come out. So instead, he just squeezes Jaebum’s hand as they end up driving the rest of the way in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that it's another short chapter. I hope you still enjoyed! They're now reunited so how is the quarantine gonna go? Jaebum might realize this is gonna be both heaven and hell as Mark will be so close and he has all these emotions ready to burst. Plus Mark isn't gonna see what he's doing to Jaebum. By simply being himself and not thinking twice about undressing infront of him and such. It's gonna be quite the humorous journey. Or at least I think it will be if I can continue being funny and silly.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh no no, not happening.”

Jaebum whines as Mark is quick to take his phone away.

“But-” 

“No buts. You came here to get away, remember? You’re not about to overwork yourself again on my watch.”

Jaebum watches as Mark leaves the room with his phone where just a few minutes ago, he had taken his laptop too. 

“Why can’t I have ten minutes?” Jaebum tries to counter as he gets up to follow him.

“Because we both know that ten minutes can easily turn into ten hours with you. And in that time, you’ll forget to eat, stay hydrated and then we’ll be right back to headaches and remember that one time you worked yourself so hard you were having regular nose bleeds? Well it’s not happening here so don’t think you can change my mind on this, Jaebeom.” 

Mark wasn’t afraid to go head on with the alpha, nor was he afraid to say what’s on his mind. Once he gets determined, he goes all out and does not like to step down. Just like now as he rounds on Jaebum before he can make it through the doorway.

And Jaebum has no comeback. Not that he couldn’t think of one, he’s just distracted right now. By all of Mark’s beauty and handsomeness. By those eyes that keep drawing him with a burning passion steadily growing inside him. To how hot and sexy Mark was when he gets like this and he has to be quick to catch the words that want to come out and tell him this. To instigate and tease him more so Mark will keep coming at him. Will remain close and be driven insane. But to Mark, it would most likely just end in a really heated argument and not a heated make out session that the alpha is so tempted to try to find out. 

“See? You’re spacing out right now. Which means, you need more rest so go sit back down and try to be lazy for once.”

Mark is even trying to lead Jaebum back to the comfy couch but the moment he does, the alpha is pulling him down with him. Mark lets out a noise as he falls forward and ends up on his side and trapped within Jaebum’s arms with limbs tangled.

“You’ll have to cuddle with me then. It's the only way I know how to be lazy.” 

Mark huffs but settles down and makes no attempt to move away. Instead, he makes himself comfortable as he fits easily between those broad shoulders and wide chest with his tinier stature. 

Jaebum ends up chuckling as Mark nuzzles close and he can feel his stubble brush against his neck,

“Have you ever just let it grow to see how much you could get during your times quarantining?” the alpha asks as his fingers instinctively come up to brush along Mark’s chin.

It’s only been two days and Jaebum finds himself loving every moment with just them two together. 

“No. I’ve gotten so used to shaving every day that it bothers me if I don’t shave after a while,” Mark replies as he leans back onto the alpha’s shoulder to look at him.

“Now you though, I can see you growing a beard one day,” the omega voices as his own fingers come to trail along Jaebum’s chin.

“What?” Jaebum makes a funny expression at that and has Mark giggling.

“Oh come on, you wore that one outfit remember? With the fake beard and mustache and your hair up in a little bun. I can totally see you doing that, especially when you’re older and a father probably.” 

“So now I’ve upgraded from crazy cat lady to that? I’m not sure if that’s a better upgrade or not,” Jaebum laughs himself after Mark smacks his chest lightly.

“I’m being serious here. It would suit you. You may have an interesting style but they’ve all suited you.” 

“Says the one who likes to wear a similar style. I’ve seen you copying my style every now and again as well as taking mine and Jackson’s clothing. I think you’ve even taken some of Jinyoung’s too.” 

Mark hums with an expression like he has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Are you sure it’s not you taking my clothes? And I like some of Jinyoung’s style so I’ll buy the same brand but never have I taken his clothes. And Jackson likes to gift me his clothing brand and I’ll wear it to support him. They are quite comfy too and look cool, I won’t lie.” 

Jaebum feels that flare of jealousy again the moment Mark said Jackson liked to gift him clothing. It’s not just clothing either. Jackson will give Mark cologne and even matching jewelry sets all the time. He doesn’t want to talk about the matching rings either no matter if Jackson claimed they were friendship bro rings or not. It didn’t settle right in his tummy and made him pull Mark closer to him. Where he wraps an arm tighter around Mark’s waist to keep him there like Jackson was gonna burst through the door any second to try and steal him away.

God can he be anymore obvious?

“Whatever,” Jaebum states as he gets all grumpy gill like and buries his face into Mark’s neck. 

He’s trying to not let his emotions get the best of him but Mark has noticed the sudden change,

“Why are you pouting?”

“S’not pouting. I’m being lazy like you wanted me to be.” 

Mark snorts as his hands move instinctively along Jaebum’s back and through his hair. 

“Uh-huh, we’ll just stick with that.” 

It grows quiet between them but it’s comfortable. Just breathing in Mark’s scent has already gotten him to calm down and get lost in him again to remember what he was even getting upset about earlier. But now his thoughts are taking him in another direction as he thinks about how domestic this is. How comfortable they are around each other. How easily they’ve fallen into this routine like they hadn’t parted for almost a month now. How Mark still knows what he likes to drink to Jaebum knowing Mark’s morning routine. How they both intertwined their daily lives like second nature. Where even after they all ended up moving into separate homes, it was like just yesterday where they were all still living together. Back during trainee days and even after debut until they could afford their own place. Did it start then? Because it was so easy and natural that he didn’t give it a second thought. That he felt so complete and it felt so right that he was reassured by the constant warmth and love to think of what it really was. That is got it mixed up with his brothers to see what could’ve been more. Of what was always there waiting to turn into the final stage of what should’ve taken place all those years. 

But it took till recently to realize it.

Could things have been different back then? Would Mark had taken the chance with him? Would it have worked out well with how they were striving so hard to make something of themselves? It definitely would’ve been harder back then. Having to think about the others and how JYPE was. That if he thought hard about it, the group probably would’ve disbanded because of the strict dating rule and how society felt about gays in Korea. Maybe it was better that he didn’t know back then. Maybe it would’ve been better if he had never realized it. Because it was becoming harder and harder to hold back. With not just words but through action as well.

Where his touches have been lingering. His eyes keep landing on Mark. His feet naturally following the omega where he goes. Craving Mark’s touch and to touch him back. Wanting to stick close. Hands already reaching out before he can stop himself. Wanting to smell like him and scent mark him over and over again.

“Bummie, what are you doing?”

Fuck, he’s doing it right now. Running his nose along Mark’s neck before brushing the side of his face and neck against the omega’s scent gland.

“Sorry, had an itch,” the alpha is quick to tell him. 

It’s not exactly a lie. He did have an itch but it wasn’t from the stubble growing on his face. But an itch from deep within and one that was growing to become a steady thrumming need just beneath his skin. Surrounding his heart and threatening to burst out in emotions.

“Hmm, well stop moving. I’m trying to nap here.” 

Mark’s voice sounds lighter and as Jaebum stops moving, he finds the omega’s breathing evening out until he ends up drifting off to sleep soon after. 

The alpha’s heart skips a beat before melting and a smile forms against Mark’s skin. He feels so warm and happy just like this that soon he finds himself being lured to sleep too.

“Just try it.”

“No.”

“Bummie, stop being picky! I know you used to hate eating anything other than Korean food but you’ve tried food with Yugyeom before and have grown to love it, so try it.”

“It looks like shit. No.” 

“What?! How can you say that without even trying it. Taco Bell can be good.”

The alpha is set on being stubborn and grumpy at the same time and honestly it makes him look more adorable with the added stubble. It’s been day four now and Jaebum hasn’t shaved yet. His hair is all messy from bed head as the two of them have been laying around for most of the time and catching up on sleep. It was nice and Jaebum could go for another cat nap but he grew hungry and now Mark was trying to feed him shit.

“You guys need more Korean restaurants around. Or we need to shop for ingredients. I can cook too you know,” Jaebum mopes.

Mark smiles as he puts the burrito back down on the wrapper.

“I can cook myself, but I was craving this as it’s been a long time since I've had their food. Now try a bite and if you don’t like it, I’ll see if Mom can bring us some ingredients so I can make you something.” 

The thought of Mark cooking is really tempting. And the thought of them both cooking together gets him excited. Man, back then when no one asked and they were giving him questions for Mark’s birthday and he said, ‘If I knew, I’d be his spouse’ it should’ve been a big indicator. Because Jaebum wants that. He wants to know all the little things. All the dislikes and likes and spending silly, boring, exciting, sad and happy moments with Mark. He wants all of it. 

So he takes a bite out of the crappy burrito and is ready to comment on how disgusting it is when he finds he actually likes it. The way his grumpy expression goes into one of pleased shock, he knows he can’t fake it. Especially when Mark is giggling up a storm in amusement.

“I told you, you’d like it.”

Jaebum chews some more before swallowing and pouts, “It’s ok.”

He’s more bummed than anything right now for Mark won’t be cooking for him and their ‘date’ of cooking together is being thrown out the window.

“Why are you still pouting? My cooking isn’t that good you know. And yours is...well...I don’t have to say it. Bam’s already pointed it out enough.”

“Hey! It still tasted good. It just didn’t present well,” Jaebum counters as he hopes he can save a chance in the future.

But knowing his luck, Mama Tuan is just gonna present food on a silver platter outside the home for them to eat. Not like there’s anything wrong with that for Mama Tuan can cook so good. It’s just, he really wanted to cook with Mark.

“Why does that sound just like this burrito?” Mark states as he holds up the burrito and gives Jaebum a look.

It makes the alpha’s eyes shine with playfulness as he leans over the island and takes a huge bite of the burrito.

“HEY! You took half the damn thing with you!” 

Jaebum smirks with his one cheek puffed out from such a huge bite.

“You know, it’s really not half bad.”

Mark’s one eyebrow raises and Jaebum lets out his dinosaur laugh with food still in his mouth. And here it should make Mark angry. Should upset him at that stupid stupid laugh coming from this man before him. Yet instead it makes his heart swell. That laugh sounds so endearing to him and brings warmth and happiness coursing through him. Brings a smile to his face and laughter seeping out as he can’t keep it contained. His eyes crinkle as the feelings he holds for Jaebum are nearing the surface. 

How glad he is to be around Jaebum again. How lucky he is to hear his laughter. To see him beating the marble countertop like a dork as this man acts like such a child. And Mark loves it. Loves how comfortable the alpha is around him. Loves that they haven’t lost this connection between them. Loves that Jaebum decided to come down and see him. That it’s just them two. No one else. Oh how Mark wants to say so much right now. How he wants to lean over and pinch his puffed out cheeks. How he wants to kiss those lips that won’t stop grinning. How seeing the alpha go all eye smile makes his heart melt. That stupid mullet that looks so good on him and makes Mark want to run his fingers through it once more. Makes him want to climb over this marble top and right into his lap---

Mark needs a distraction and decides to eat before he blurts something out that he shouldn’t. But when he goes to eat the rest of the burrito, he finds the burrito falling apart and trying to not make a mess, he ends up hitting the plate below. And well...open hot sauce seems to catapult from his plate and right onto Jaebum’s nice white tee. 

Mark winces as Jaebum stops and looks down at his shirt and all the sauce staining it.

“Shit, I’m sorry Bummie-” 

Mark tries to apologize before he’s caught off mid sentence as the alpha begins to undress right in front of him. Just decides to grab the end of his shirt and Mark swears it goes in slow motion. The omega’s eyes taking in the muscles rippling and flexing as a solid chest with pecs and abs lining his stomach. And fuck, that’s a happy trail that grew back nicely after his photoshoot. 

He almost whimpers out loud. He can’t help it. It comes out weirdly as his eyes slowly roam up and he’s biting his lips trying to control himself here. 

And then Jaebum gets the shirt fully off, shaking his head to release trapped hair before finding Mark has already gotten up to grab napkins or a towel to help clean up the mess. 

Damn, he really wanted to gauge Mark’s reaction but it seems it was a waste of time as the omega busies himself with cleaning. It makes him sulk right away cause he had hoped Mark would want to look. Why couldn’t he ask him for shirtless photos? Is it because Jackson was a bit bigger than him? It wasn’t by much either so it should be fine right? He’s still a good alpha. 

‘Don’t look. Don’t look. He’s looking your way. Don’t make eye contact. Head down low. He’s gonna know you’re blushing! He’s gonna pick up on your scent. Fucking calm down--’

Maybe if he sat back some and made his back straighter. Rest his arms on the counter top and flex a bit subtly. That’ll work right? Will that gain Mark’s attention? 

‘Why won’t he look away? Why is he all quiet for and looking at me so heatedly? Does he not know what he’s doing? How it’s affecting me?’

Jaebum’s about to call his name but Mark can’t handle this. The alpha needs a shirt on right now as this is too much sexiness and right in front of his food too! So he grabs a spare shirt that Jaebum just happens to have lying nearby and throws it his way. He had meant for Jaebum to catch it but instead the alpha is smacked right in the face with it. 

Fuck! 

“Here, let me go quickly wash this so it doesn’t stain! I’ll be right back!” Mark blurts out as he grabs the stained shirt and darts out of the room before anything else can happen. 

Jaebum sighs in defeat as he slowly takes the shirt off his face and finds Mark is already gone. 

Looks like he really can’t compete with Jackson and is afraid to even bring it up now. What if Mark tells him Jackson is better? Or that he likes him? 

Let’s just put the new shirt on and think about something else now. Like just living in the moment. Trying to soak up everything you can…

Dammit he’s so whipped for Mark.

Meanwhile Mark has started the washer before deflating against it. Head in his hands as he whines but it can’t be heard over the noises of the machine. 

He’s so stupid! Almost giving it away of his feelings! How close he came to ruining their relationship. What good was it gonna do making it obvious that he likes him? It’ll only make things awkward and could ruin their relationship completely. Come on now, he has a girlfriend! You’re not a homewrecker here…

But he’s so in love with Jaebum.

This was bad. So bad. The alpha’s scent was everywhere in the home. And I mean everywhere. Steadily surrounding the area in safety and security and giving Mark all sorts of feelings. Making him feel like he’s really ‘home’. It makes him want to nest ok. It’s night time of the fourth night and Mark is trying hard to resist the urge in moving things around. He already feels like he’s suspicious because he not only cleaned this morning. He cleaned again just this afternoon and now was cleaning again. 

“Mark, have you always been this much of a neat freak? I know you would get onto us if we didn’t see down when we peed but isn’t this a bit much?” the alpha’s voice can be heard from his spot on the couch. 

He’s been watching Mark move about the home. Aligning books and magazines a certain way. Nudging the coffee table a bit more to the left and then a few moments later back to the right. Vacuuming the rugs and dusting. And now he’s back to picking up Milo’s toys as Milo keeps taking them all out and littering them around the living room. 

“I just like a clean space. I hate bugs,” Mark comments and it’s not a lie.

He doesn’t like bugs and him and Jackson freak out over them. Though Jackson is more of a baby than him. 

“We’re supposed to be lazy. Come be a potato with me,” Jaebum insists as he makes grabby hands toward him.

But Mark ignores him as he must continue what he’s doing. He just has to. He can’t help it. He’s feeling all sorts of ways and seeing how Jaebum’s things have mixed in with his things makes him happy and want to let out noises and he can’t have that right now! He can’t let the alpha know how much he enjoys it and he definitely can’t let Jaebum ever go into his closet where he stuffed all of the alpha’s things that only Joey knows he’s taken before coming to America. And luckily remembered to change his computer background and remove the magazines hidden under his mattress. 

Mark is such a mess that he doesn’t realize what he’s doing to the alpha in return. That Mark just bends right over in front of the alpha to pick up Milo’s toys. Milo is barking happily and trying to play with Mark now. Playing tug of war with one of his toys when Mark just wants to pick it up.

“Milo! I’m not trying to play you goober!” 

Mark appreciates the distraction though as he gets low and lifts his ass up higher into the air. Jaebum is completely malfunctioning right now. Eyes unable to look away at that juicy ass right there. Man it makes him want to touch Mark more. 

Resist! Must resist! It’d be way too weird just smacking his ass or grabbing it. Just look away. Don’t get aroused by this.

He has to spread his legs a bit because it’s too late. Mark affects him way too much and there’s no denying the attraction he feels for him. That Jaebum finds he’s attracted to males too; well at least Mark and it hits harder on how much he feels for him. That he fell in love with Mark despite him being male and that it means this was more than just being attracted to him. 

He was deeply in love with this omega. 

Milo yips and barks as he bounces about. Mark ends up leaning back and using his hands to play with Milo. Milo dodges and attacks playfully as Mark giggles.

Jaebum’s arousal is still there as he finds himself more attracted to Mark’s laughter and smile. Of Mark’s scent and the feelings he gives him and not just his body. God, just how far gone is he of Mark because there’s no way he’s gonna be getting over this. He’s not gonna want anyone else and I think that’s been clearly shown with him not dating anyone for such a long time now...since he’s been around Mark. 

Mark play pounces and lunges toward Milo who darts and weaves behind furniture before attempting to attack his owner back with more barks. But then he gets on the couch and jumps on Mark’s back, making Mark go heavily to the side in a fit of giggles that he ends up falling right into Jaebum’s lap. 

Both gasp and hands move to steady that Mark soon finds himself with his back to Jaebum’s chest. His hands are gripping the alpha’s knee and thigh whereas the alpha has an arm wrapped around his middle. Milo barks and runs around them happily as he’s completely unaware of what’s going on. Of Mark blushing as he felt something hard against his ass that was not the remote or Jaebum’s phone. 

Omg! Jaebum has a boner right now! Why? I mean, it's natural. Jaebum is a healthy alpha male. He’s been cooped up for going on five days soon and hasn’t jerked off during that time frame so this is normal. But what was he thinking about for it to happen like this? 

Jaebum is freaking out himself because Mark has to feel it. Can feel when it twitched and how hard he is with his ass sitting right on it. He’s afraid to move to bring attention to it as he’s never been in a situation like this before with Mark or the others. Yeah, they’ve walked in on him jerking off a few times as he’s done to them but never walked in on Mark. And Mark has never caught him in the act either. 

What does he do? He knows he can play it off or come up with a lie but his brain won’t function properly right now--

Suddenly Jaebum’s phone starts to go off. It’s a ringtone of his mother’s but Mark doesn’t know that. Jaebum doesn’t want to miss a call from his mother so he goes to try and gently move Mark off him and one word slips out so naturally,

“Baby-”

He stops as soon as he says it cause FUCK! He’s so dead now but Mark is suddenly getting up and moving away.

“Mark-” Jaebum tries again this time but Mark shakes his head.

He won’t look at him when he talks, “Hey, no it’s cool. You do your thing. I’m sure the call is important. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” 

With that Mark walks away and Jaebum is distracted by his own thoughts of how he messed up and needed to answer his mother’s call to notice it. That he missed Mark trying to keep it together. How Mark’s scent soured and his expression gave away that he didn’t like the thought of Jaebum having someone. That he thought when Jaebum said baby, he was talking about the person calling right now. Completely misunderstanding everything. But Jaebum didn’t know and was busy answering his Mother to realize this as Mark was already out the living room and heading toward his bedroom. 

Seems like this it was getting to a point where neither would be able to hide it for much longer…


	8. Chapter 8

“Mom why would you even say that?” 

Jaebum has been laying on the couch now for a while. When his mother called, he honestly didn’t expect to be on the phone with her this long. But his mother had a lot to say talking about her fun adventures with the cats that time flew by. All until his mother decided to bring up how long he’d be staying in L.A. and that if he stays too long, he’ll be getting some girl prego.

“Because! You’re away from home, L.A. is full of celebs and if you stay too long, you’ll get into that mentality and be reckless and the next thing you know a one night stand will turn into an eighteen year commitment. You’d have to bring the girl over to Korea and marry her and that’s gonna be quite a scandal don’t you think?” 

Jaebum wants to laugh at his mother’s thinking. He’s a responsible adult here ok. It’s not like he’s some teenager that went on a class trip overseas here. And secondly, it would be Mark he’d be bringing back, not some random woman and thirdly--

Oh my god! He just thought about getting Mark pregnant and marrying him.

His expression shows this revelation as Milo picks up his head and tilts it to the side curiously. 

“Are you listening, Jaebeom?”

Jaebum is trying very hard to not freak out verbally. The way he almost had spoken his thoughts out loud. The fact that he’s in Mark’s house right now and almost let it slip. And he can’t even imagine what his mother would say. 

Fuck, he needs to find an outlet and fast before this gets worse.

“I know you hate when I talk about finding you a nice woman to settle down with and have a family but don’t you think this would be the perfect time? It’s like fate is giving you a sign-”

“Mom please. I took this time to try and relax and not think. Can’t we talk about this when I come back?” 

His mother sighs on the other end, “There you go again, always dodging me. I swear you took this sudden ‘vacay’ knowing I was coming soon to have this conversation in person. But fine. Just know you won’t be able to escape from me forever. I am your mother. I have my ways.”

Jaebum tries to hold in his triumph noises and decides to fling himself back with a fist bump that he was able to drop this conversation for now. Milo grows excited and gets up from his snuggling spot with Jaebum to try and lick him in the face.

“Oh is that Milo? He’s so cute. Tell Mark I said hi for me as well.”

Jaebum pets Milo with one hand as he smiles at how much his mother loves Mark. Wondering what she would think if Mark became her son in law one day. 

“I will. It’s late here so he’s probably asleep right now.”

“You’re so right! Ah! Hurry now, off to bed with you as well. Talk to you soon, honey, bye!”

Jaebum says his bye back and that he loves her before the call ends and Jaebum takes a moment to just look up at the ceiling. 

Man, the thoughts he had should be a clear indicator of how far gone he was of Mark and that he should really get some rest before he does something stupid. Should he sleep on the couch though? 

Since coming here, they’ve been cuddling in the same bed at night but they would go to bed together. This would be the first time Mark went to bed without him so he doesn’t want to disturb him. Yet…

He really wants to be with him. 

He wants to check up on him to make sure he’s ok and resting peacefully and he just misses him. He’s only a few rooms away and Jaebum feels the ache in his heart trying to start up again. So he gets up and Milo is already on his heels as he’s been wanting to see his owner too. Which one would think, why wasn’t Milo with Mark then? Well that’s because Mark had shut his bedroom door for a reason. A reason that Jaebum soon finds out about as he nears the room and he can hear Mark making noises. 

Now the alpha was already trying to be as quiet as possible for fear of waking Mark up but when he gets to the small hallway, he feels a sense of urgency. Mark is whimpering and sucking in air fast before a long whine comes out. Is he crying? Having a nightmare? It has Jaebum ready to move faster but then he hears a gasp and a sound of something humming. This makes Jaebum remain slow in his footsteps as he’s listening out for more. He’s confused as to what might be happening and it shows in the furrow of his brows as he gets closer and closer. The humming is growing louder along with Mark’s breathing. Panting and more whimpers until Jaebum is right at the door and about to open it when he hears it. Mark cursing,

“Oh fuck…”

It comes out in a high moan and it’s drawn out as the humming continues.

Jaebum’s own breath hitches as his hand hovers over the door handle. Did he just hear that right? Is Mark--

“There...Ah...good...alpha…”

Mark’s breath is shaky, the noises coming out full of pleasure. 

Jaebum’s heart starts to beat so fast. His body is growing warm and instantly things are moving south. With each beat of his heart, his cock throbs as it gets hard and strains his pants. The bulge visible through his sweats as he continues to hear Mark moan in ecstasy. 

“Ah...don’t stop...fu-nnn!”

Mark is definitely masturbating right now. There’s no doubt about that as Jaebum is putting all the pieces together and that the humming he’s hearing is most likely a vibrator. How is Mark using it? Does he have it strapped to his cock? Is he teasing his hole? Is it deep inside him while he fingers himself? 

The alpha wants to see. Wants to know how Mark is pleasuring himself and to watch him contort in bliss as he gets off. Is he arching his back? Trying to ride his fingers? Is he on all fours or his back? And who is he thinking about when he calls out alpha? Who comes to mind when he’s lost in the thrones of pleasure? 

He has to stop himself from opening the door. No matter how much he wants to see and be a part of it, he has to resist the urges. To remain in control. He doesn’t have permission. He has to remain a gentleman here. But fuck was it hard. Where he wanted nothing more than to go in there and give a helping hand. To fall into those arms and let the omega use him how he pleases. 

“Ja-Ah!...Alpha…”

He sounded like he was gonna say a name before it was cut off into another moan and then drawn out whimper. Mark must be edging himself. Putting him so close to going over but then stopping as he doesn’t want it to end just yet. Wanting to remain in the fantasy that he’s in for a little bit longer. And Jaebum is falling head first into that fantasy. Putting himself as the alpha as he tries to imagine Mark lying there on his back with his fingers being the one riling him up. 

“Alpha...please…” 

Mark would be looking at him, eyes blown with arousal and need. Those blue eyes pleading with him to give him what he wants. Mouth parted to let out pants and constant noises. Head tilted to show off more of his neck in submission. Chest rising and falling as the omega’s body is flushed from head to toe. Cock leaking a string of precum against his toned stomach. Those thick thighs trembling under his ministrations as one hand is clutched in the bed sheets and the other on his bicep as he feels those fingers working with the vibrator. Pushing it right there against his sweet spot while stretching him more.

Jaebum’s hand shoves down his sweats to grip his cock. Getting lost in his fantasy and not seeing that he’s still in the middle of the hallway as he groans under his breath. Eyelashes fluttering as it feels good to wrap a hand around his throbbing cock. It’s so hot and hard. Leaking precum to make the slide easier as the veins steadily keep blood flowing. 

“More...inside...stretch me...fill me up...fuck I want your cock...want it so bad...I want you!”

Mark sounds desperate. He sounds like he’s about to cry as he vocalizes what he wants. Jaebum not knowing Mark is thinking of him. That Mark can’t stop his feelings from surfacing. That he wants the alpha so badly but he can’t have him. That the need pulsing through his veins is driving him crazy. Trying to control himself to not go into the living room and sit on his cock like every fiber in his being is telling him to do. 

But in his fantasy, Jaebum is there. The alpha is teasing him. Running hands down his body. Wanting to mark him as his. Wanting to bite, nip and leave love marks all over. Claiming him with his love. Groaning with him as he watches Mark touch himself. Eyes never straying. His full attention on him as he eats him up. Ready to devour him whole--

“Fuck baby…”

Mark reacts to those words. His breath hitching and moans higher before whining for more. Wanting to hear it again. His fingers move faster inside him, brushing the vibrator each time and making his back arch and hips jerk.

“Does it feel good? Touch yourself for me, baby. Let me hear you.”

It sounds so real. Like he’s right there. He swears he can pick up on his scent too. It’s so strong. So heedy with arousal and clouding up his mind more. His voice laced with alpha undertone and ready to take him. Ready to fuck him--

“Oh yeah...please...alpha...need you...fucking take me...come take me!”

Jaebum growls at that as he almost loses control right then and there. As he’s ready to tear down the door to get to Mark when the vibrating suddenly stops. It also stops Jaebum in his tracks as he hears Mark whining in need and moving.

“Can’t take it anymore...I need it...need to be filled...need you-ah fu-”

Mark’s words get cut off in a cry. Jaebum can hear the squelching of slick and Mark whimpering as gasps and pants come forth. The bed creaking as Mark keeps being so vocal.

“Yes...inside...fuck, shove your cock more inside…deeper...ah...ah..yes-”

Mark’s pushing a dildo right into his tight heat. The omega in him needing to be filled by the alpha and not realizing how loud he is. Where he’s far gone in the moment right now as all he can see is Jaebum grabbing a hold of his legs and pressing further inside. His cock disappearing inch by inch as Mark’s hole sucks him in. Tightening around him and dripping slick past.

Jaebum’s never popped a knot so fast in his life before. It rocks his body as he has to use the wall to catch himself as he goes down to his knees. Mark doesn’t even hear him landing on his knees but he does hear the breathy groans. He hears Jaebum’s growls that just fuel his fantasy more and more. Picturing Jaebum leaning over him as he’s fully inside of him and ready to fuck him like he wants.

Jaebum is a mess. Coming undone with just hearing Mark on the other side of the closed door. Stroking himself and feeling his knot pulsing in time. Ready to lock inside of Mark any second now and Jaebum can’t stop himself. Lost in his own fantasy as he imagines himself fucking Mark. His hips moving in time with Mark’s moans. With the sound of squelching and the omega’s scent picking up. Mark’s gonna cum soon and he’s not far behind him either.

“Just...like...that...alpha...fuck...me…s’good...gonna...cum...fuck...fuck…”

Mark moves the dildo in and out of him as his hand reaches out to stroke himself in time. Feet planting flat onto the bed as he pushes himself up into each thrust. His hips doing short jerking thrusts upwards as he whimpers loudly. Head thrown back and eyes rolling as his body convulses,

“Cumming...Ah...fu-Ja-”

Mark cums so loudly, body shaking as the name is cut off from him cumming so hard. 

“Shit baby, me too...cumming…” Jaebum groans out as he hunches forward.

He fists his knot, feeling it expand as he thrusts his hips forward in fast short movements before he’s groaning loudly through his orgasm. Cum splatters the floor before him as his body trembles with bliss. His head leaned against the cold hardwood as he imagined himself releasing deep inside of Mark. Cum after cum shoots out before it comes out in several spurts and slows down to little drops here and there. 

It takes a moment for both to come down and Jaebum can hear Mark panting before whimpering at taking out the dildo. There’s some movement and Jaebum starts to panic because holy shit! He just jacked off to Mark’s masturbation like some perv! What if he comes out of the room now? 

Fuck, fuck, fuck--

But then everything settles and goes quiet. Jaebum’s heart is still beating so hard against his ribcage as he waits. When he doesn’t hear Mark move after a while, he’s quick to take his shirt off and clean up his mess. With his sweats pulled back up, and taking the soiled shirt to the laundry room, Jaebum comes back to the living room to debate with himself. Does he wait and then try to go cuddle? Or should he just stay in here and then come up with the excuse in the morning that he fell asleep on the couch? 

Jaebum runs a hand through his hair as he stands there shirtless in the middle of the living room. Milo watches from the couch as he had put himself there since Jaebum first started to jack off and wasn’t sure what the alpha was doing now. Especially with him pacing--

The sound of a door opening stops Jaebum in his tracks as his eyes go wide. Mark is coming out! Quick, do something! Jaebum looks around and sees the throw on the back of the couch and grabs it before diving onto the furniture and covering himself. He fluffs the pillow for his head rest before facing the back of the couch. His heart hammering as Mark now stands near the doorway of the living room. 

It’s quiet, Jaebum trying to even out his breathing and seem like he’s sleeping as Mark must be checking himself. Luckily after a moment, Mark is moving again as his phone goes off. Jaebum listens to the sound of the omega’s footsteps before hearing a tired, 

“Gaga, did you forget the time zones again?”

Mark isn’t mad though as you can hear the softness in his voice as Jackson is heard talking in the background about something but then the door to the bedroom is closing and Jaebum can’t make out anymore sounds unless he gets close again. But this time, Jaebum doesn’t. His heart aches and his stomach holds that ugly feeling again. His thoughts going into overdrive as Jaebum wonders what name Mark was trying to call out to. Where he can’t help but think it was for Jackson. The way he whimpered and whined just like Jackson had said when he called him baby. It’s the exact same thing Mark did when he called him that just then. Where Mark was too far in his headspace to register who was saying it and probably morphed it into Jackson. 

Yep, there’s that flare of jealousy as Jaebum grits his teeth. He ends up laying there, tossing and turning throughout the rest of the night. It’s not until Mark shows up at five in the morning and snuggles against his back, that both were able to fall asleep until late in the afternoon…

This was dangerous. So dangerous as Mark lays there on Jaebum’s arm for a headrest. As he watches the alpha sleeping before him. Both cuddled up on the couch with limbs tangled and facing one another. Jaebum had shaved with him just yesterday and already stubble was trying to come through. 

Jaebum’s chest rises and falls slowly, a light snore happening that makes Mark smile as he continues to watch him. His fingers ache to touch. Wanting to get closer. Wanting to stay in Jaebum’s arms. Oh how he wishes Jaebum would call him baby. That he could be with Jaebum and not that girl. Whoever she may be. 

He had asked Jackson last night about any woman coming around Jaebum. It had to be recent right? Like maybe a photographer or stylist. Maybe someone he was interviewed by. Or some stranger when he was out and about. This had to have happened when he was busy with projects. Maybe when he was setting up his studio in China. Or helping with the encore video. Or his own photoshoot and preparing for the move. 

But Jackson told him he hadn’t noticed any woman hanging around Jaebum and none of the others mentioned it to him. And was now curious about this mystery woman as well. The more Jackson tried to talk about her though, the more jealous Mark was getting and had to change the subject. Like asking why Jackson called in the first place. Which apparently was because he missed him and wanted to make sure he was doing good. That he was settling in and wasn’t lonely. They ended up talking for quite some time before they got off the phone so Mark could sleep. But he ended up tossing and turning as he craved to be by the alpha’s side before eventually being unable to resist his urges and came to snuggle with the alpha. 

“Bummie…”

Mark calls out his nickname under his breath as his eyes shine with so many emotions.

Oh how he craves to be the one to obtain his heart…

Jackson: So you got any secrets to tell us, Jaebeom?

Yugyeom: Secrets?

Bam: Ooo, bitch you better spill if you got something!

Youngjae: Do you know something, Jackson?

Jinyoung: He wouldn’t corner him like this if he did

Mark: …

Jaebum: What are you talking about? Did you finally get into drugs or something?

Jackson: No! Ain’t no drug touching all this sexiness. 

Jinyoung: *Snort*

Mark giggles from his spot at the kitchen island as he reads the group chat going on. Jaebum is amused himself as he stuffs eggs into his mouth.

Bam: Well you should’ve kept your thighs then but whatever. 

Yugyeom: But his buns of steel make up for it. He’s broken so many chairs and tables with his ass alone.

Youngjae: LOL Ah! Memories

Jackson: Why we gotta bring up the past here? And this isn’t about me. Right Mark? 

Mark: I don’t know, you do like the attention, Jacks.

Jackson: The betrayal!

Jinyoung: Should I come over to console you?

Jackson: *teary face* Yes

Yugyeom: He’s really like a puppy

Bam: *Snorts* Were you making stuff up again so we’d all be together?

Jaebum: If you missed us, that’s all you had to say you know

Jackson: Of course I miss you guys but I’m being serious here

Youngjae: Mmm-hmm, I’ll believe that when you stop showing up to surprise me every morning at work

Jackson: *Gasp* But you love when I bring you coffee!

Jinyoung: You bring Youngjae coffee every morning?

Jaebum: Looks like we know who Jackson’s new favorite is

Bam: I mean, he did follow after Youngjae to do ‘business’ with the same company

Yugyeom: SUS

Mark is zoning out now as Jaebum is throwing his head back to drink his cup of milk. He’s appreciating the view of Jaebum shirtless as he openly stares. Who wouldn’t? And it’s Jaebum’s fault for sleeping without a shirt on and then never putting one on. So Mark is allowed to stare and with Jaebum fully immersed in the group chat, he doesn’t notice Mark’s sneaking glances. Nope. Because Jaebum is too busy trying to find out information from Jackson without giving himself away.

Jackson: I thought it would be a good fit, especially after Youngjae talked about the CEO and I like a lot of the artists there.

Bam: Maybe he’s trying to do ‘business’ with the CEO. *wink wink*

Jinyoung: that better not have been your motive

Youngjae: You won’t believe the people that have already been shipping them together.

Yugyeom: Not gonna lie, they’d make a cute couple

Jinyoung: *Angry face*

Yugyeom: Kidding! Kidding! 

Bam: Who's got your panties in a knot? 

Jinyoung: No one unfortunately

Youngjae: Mark are you still there?

It really shouldn’t be this hot to watch a man just drinking before hoo boy, the way the alpha’s muscles flex and ripple. His Adam's apple moving with each swallow as those pecs stand out. Those strong arms setting the glass down and picking up the fork to take another bite of food. Mark would let Jaebum pick him up any day. To man handle him where he wants him too. God, he’d be so willing and submissive on a dime--

Jaebum’s eyes go from the phone to Mark. The omega panics, his look going from all dreamy to oh shit! 

“You good?” Jaebum asks as Mark coughs and busies himself with his phone.

Well no wonder Jaebum looked at him, Youngjae asked where he went.

Mark: Still here. Sorry, got distracted

Yugyeom: Is Milo being cute again?!

Mark doesn’t know why but his brain said, ‘This is the perfect time to tease’ and replies with,

Mark: Well he is pretty cute and is looking at me right now

Excuse me?! Jaebum frowns in confusion because Milo is currently playing in the other room right now and nowhere near Mark. And now Mark is glancing up at him and giggling. 

The omega was teasing him. Really, it was obviously flirting but these two dorks don’t even realize this as Jaebum gets playful back.

Jaebum: Don’t lie and tell the truth

Mark: It is the truth. He can be very cute when he wants to be

Jaebum eyes Mark again and can see his bright grin and another giggle coming out.

“You better stop while you’re ahead.”

“Why? Afraid to admit how cute you are?” 

Meanwhile, the others have no idea what’s going on right now.

Youngjae: I want to see him! Take photos!

Bam: Man I miss Milo! Pictures! 

Jackson: Oh I love it when he looks at you with those eyes!

Jinyoung: It’s cute how he hops around like his owner too

“Mark I mean it,” Jaebum warns though he’s smiling and eyes shining away.

Mark bites his lip as he’s definitely gonna be naughty.

Mark: Should I take a picture?

The others are replying with yes all day as Mark gets his camera ready to take a picture. Jaebum reaches over the island to grab Mark’s phone but Mark moves away just in time. More laughter ensues as Mark starts running and now Jaebum is chasing after him. Milo is now awake and joining in on this fun game.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Jaebum says as he tries to corner Mark in between the chairs and couch.

“Oh I would, Bummie,” Mark states back with a big grin.

He gets his phone ready once more to snap a picture and it goes off but it was too blurry as Mark has to move again to dodge Jaebum’s lunge. You can hear how excited and playful they are as they move about the home. Hearing their footsteps and breathing going from laughter to trying to catch their breaths as they run around. All until Mark tries to hide but Milo gives it away and soon the alpha is grabbing a hold of Mark around his middle and pulling him back close. Mark still has a hold of the phone and ends up taking a photo of the two of them together as the camera got flipped somehow during the chase before Jaebum is scooping Mark up in his arms. Giggles fill the air once more as Mark doesn’t put up a fight before finding himself sitting in Jaebum’s lap as the alpha sits back down at the island to check his phone. 

The group chat is still going as the two settle down but are still all smiles. Jaebum feels triumph and is enjoying the rest of his meal as Mark leans back against the alpha’s chest and snaps photos away of Milo who followed them into the kitchen. 

Mark: *attachment* See? Adorable

The others coo and gush over Milo when Jaebum types out,

Jaebum: Like owner, like son

Mark’s heart skips a beat at that and his cheeks flush. Was Jaebum still teasing him? Of course he wouldn’t mean anything more right? He used to call him cute here and there so it doesn’t have to mean what Mark wants it to mean.

Yugyeom: Mark is always cute!

Bam: By far the cutest!

Youngjae: Mark is too cute! I miss you, Markie!

Jinyoung: Now i’m smiling at remembering all the times of you being so cute

Jackson: We are whipped for you, Yien!

Jaebum: So whipped

This makes Mark look up at him and their gazes lock. Mark’s heart threatens to beat out his ribcage and words to spill forth. It’s like something clicks and the mood in the room changes. That tiny sliver of hope settling in its place. And like two magnets, they find themselves looking down at the other’s lips. Both ready to lean in when--

There’s knocking at the front door that startles them both. They jerk back, the moment being taken from them as they’re blushing and parting.

“I-I’ll go answer it,” Mark says as he leaves the room before getting a reply.

Milo stays behind and looks at Jaebum with a small whine as the alpha deflates against the marble counter. He was so close! He almost lost control there and kissed him! God, there’s no way he’s gonna last the rest of these two weeks before blowing it. But...he wasn’t imagining it right? Mark had looked at his lips too, right? Does that mean Mark might---

The thought makes his chest rumble happily and hope to grow. Maybe he can have Mark fall in love with him. He lets out a dorky noise of excitement as he wiggles his whole body with glee. All before putting his hands down and opening his eyes to find Mark standing there with an amused look on his face and a bag of food his mother had made. 

Whoops. 

Jaebum grows bashful as Mark giggles before he’s trying to hide his own grin that refuses to go away. He tries holding his phone up to cover his expression and finds the others still going on about Mark when Jaebum puts,

Jaebum: In your face, Jackson

Jackson: What does that mean?

Jackson is left confused as the others tease him playfully. Jackson never gets a reply as Mark and Jaebum ended up leaving the chat soon after…

And Mark and Jaebum, well, it was Mark’s idea to workout together since he has an abundance of energy and let’s just say, the sexual tension and flirting has never been so high. And why the hell did Mark own such a tight pair of leggings? And why did Jaebum think it was necessary to work out shirtless? 

To drive the other wild. 

Let’s see if they can even get past the stretching together first…


	9. Chapter 9

Is Mark tempting fate? Maybe. Is he trying to gain the alpha’s attention? Hell yes! With the hope that started to form from earlier, Mark has more confidence. He’s being a little risky as he wants to test if there might actually be a chance. But he isn’t gonna go too far. If Jaebum does in fact have a girlfriend, he doesn’t want to be that person. He doesn’t want to tear a relationship apart. God, it sounds stupid now to even try. This is Jaebum we’re talking about here. His best friend. Someone who's supposed to be like a brother to him and yet here Mark is falling in love with him and hoping he can swing Jaebum in his direction. Would Jaebum be willing to switch lanes for him though? 

Fuck, now he’s losing his confidence. Quick, before he can think anymore about it!

Mark finally emerges from his room and about runs right smack into Jaebum who had been coming to check up on him. Right into those lovely pecs. Eyes, Mark! Eyes up! You’re making it way too obvious!

Mark jerks his head up to see Jaebum looking at him in amusement as he had definitely caught Mark staring at him shirtless now. Which gives him plenty of confidence to try simple flirting. Should be easy right? But then Jaebum takes in Mark’s outfit and finds the words catching in his throat as air leaves him. Because hot damn does Mark look good. Having a long t that’s sleeveless and cut to show off his arms and sides a bit. He’s wearing a light tank underneath but Jaebum can’t help but take in all the flawless skin and tattoos. And as his gaze goes lower, he notices short shorts and leggings. Like Jesus, can clothing grip any tighter? It shows off his long legs and thick thighs too well and the alpha is afraid his eyes will be glued to Mark’s ass if he ends up walking ahead of him for sure.

“Do you not want to wear a shirt to workout out?” 

Mark’s voice brings his eyes back to him to find the omega is fiddling with his outfit and not making eye contact. And is that a blush he sees that’s rising up to his ears? 

Damn. That makes him want to do many things. Makes him want to tease and touch. But easy, Jaebum. Easy. This is Mark, not some random person. There’s a lot at stake here. A lot. 

“No, I’m good. I’ll just get hot anyway and besides, I didn’t bring many shirts with me to America.”

Mark nods as he bites his lip and refuses to look up as he knows his face is hot. So he decides to go ahead and start walking to the workout room as he completely misses the alpha’s eyes going right to his ass. How Jaebum is trying hard not to whimper out loud from how much he wants to touch but can’t. And the fact that the alpha follows instinctively as he doesn’t want to part from him. 

“I’ll make sure to wash some laundry after this then. You can always borrow some of my clothes you know. I can’t help but buy things that are twice my size for some reason.” 

He tries to make a joke about himself as his mother would always ask him why he buys clothes so big and such. Jaebum catches it and chuckles a bit as his eyes go back up to look at the back of Mark’s head. 

Why does Mark gotta be so damn sexy and cute at the same time?! 

I mean just look at his bed head of sandy blonde hair. His hair has gotten a bit long too and Mark will mostly try and keep it in a beanie or a cap but it just adds to his cuteness. And the damn laugh as he’s giggling right now as he recalls the moment he was talking about with his mother and Jaebum is already melting and wanting to hear more of it. Where his eyes scream how attracted he is to Mark as a person and not just physical appearance. But Jaebum can’t deny how beautiful and sexy Mark is. I mean, we all can’t deny it. And it's clear to see the heart eyes and adoration Jaebum holds for Mark as the omega has his full attention and how soft the alpha is getting. 

The steady beat of Jaebum’s heart swells with more emotions as they enter the workout room and Mark realizes he’s been talking so much. In fact, he’s been talking a lot since Jaebum came to visit. Jackson would be proud! Jinyoung would be impressed and Youngjae would encourage him. Yugyeom and Bam wouldn’t believe it unless they were here to witness it but then would cheer him on to talk more. 

Mark coughs to clear his throat as he notices the alpha’s heated gaze is still on him. 

“Um, Joey said he’d come by later with gifts and we can chill outside by the pool.” 

“Oh? He wants to hang out with me?” Jaebum grows excited by this.

Mark snorts as they go to the center of the room where the mats are,

“Of course he wants to hang out. Jinyoung may be his and my mom’s favorite but he likes all of you.”

Jaebum pouts at this, “Why can’t I be the favorite?” 

Mark smiles at Jaebum’s cuteness and pats his cheek, “Cause you’re my favorite and I don’t like to share.” 

Oh, was there some bite behind that? Cause Jaebum likes the fierceness and the little smirk Mark threw in there, he definitely likes. 

Mark moves past Jaebum a bit before turning to face him,

“Alright, what did you want to do? I haven’t worked out much with you before. In fact, I think I’ve worked out with everyone but you. Why is that?”

Jaebum has to stop himself from saying the main reason which would be Mark and the fact that he would want to show off in front of him. In fact, if he was around the others, he definitely would make a game out of it or challenge one of them and they’d end up in the hospital most likely from horse playing. Plus, Jaebum doesn’t want to admit it, but he thinks he sucks compared to the others. Like how Jinyoung and Jackson’s bodies have gotten as well as Bam’s. Lord, that kid used to be a tiny toothpick and now look at him! Man, Jaebum needs to catch up. 

“Because our schedules never lined up.”

What a lie that was and Mark must’ve caught onto it but he doesn’t comment on it, though his expression shows it. Jaebum lets out a breath of air before giving in,

“Ok, ok...I’m intimidated by the others.”

Mark’s expression is like, ‘What?’ and Jaebum is quick to explain,

“Because I’m the leader. How can I be badass and sexy going into a gym when the others have way finer bodies than mine?! And they’d be weight lifting more than me and it would make me feel unfit to be their leader so I would just avoid it. Plus, I’m not as motivated as they are.” 

Mark feels the alpha as his expression softens and he moves to stand before him. He reaches his finger out to point at the center of Jaebum’s chest,

“Ok, first of all, it’s totally normal to feel that way. You’re talking to someone who couldn’t put on weight no matter what they did and I’ve tried a lot of things. Secondly, thank you for opening up about it but really you’re fine just the way you are. You don’t need to be some ‘macho’ man, Bummie. No need to get big like Wonho unless you want to. It’s your body, not theirs. And I don’t know who told you otherwise but this,” Mark gestures to Jaebum’s body with his hand before locking eyes with the alpha, “Is a fucking treat anyone would be lucky to have. Like these arms,”

Mark starts touching and boy was that mistake number one. Because as he keeps talking, he’s finding himself more distracted and unable to stop,

“These biceps...broad shoulders...pecs...mmm...definitely a good size...and this toned stomach...just...hold on...one more second and then I’ll move onto the V of your hips…” 

Jaebum is not only fully amused but enjoying every second of Mark touching him. It makes his heart beat faster and his body to heat up. Every nerve lighting up and still burning long after Mark’s already moved on toward another spot. And the way Mark is amping him up, boosting his ego and making him feel good both mentally and physically; it was so nice. It makes him grin and his eyes shine with emotions. Makes him chuckle at how Mark keeps getting distracted and stumbling over his words now as he tries to stop touching but Jaebum doesn’t want him to stop. He actually pulls Mark in closer. Wrapping an arm easily around Mark’s smaller frame and soon the omega is flush against him. Hands resting against his chest to steady himself as Mark looks up at him instinctively with a blush growing.

“I um…” 

Mark is becoming a mess as the alpha leans in closer and Mark is torn from looking at his eyes or lips as he tries to figure out what’s happening or what he should do. And of course Mark can’t help but whimper when Jaebum gets so close that their breaths are mixing and lips can brush if one decides to lean forward that last few inches.

“Jaebum-” Mark calls out his name.

He wants to say he can’t. They can’t. Not if there’s someone else involved. Not if Jaebum is just trying to tease him because he won’t be able to handle it. They won’t be able to go back to just friends or brothers if they go over this line. But fuck does Mark want to. He wants Jaebum to kiss him breathless and take him right here on the floor mats in whatever way he likes. But what would that mean for their relationship? What would it ruin? What about the others? Got7? 

Mark’s getting anxious. Worried he won’t be able to stop himself and throw everything out the window just to get those lips on his. That body pushing him down and for them to connect and hopefully obtain his heart in the end. 

Fuck, the alpha’s scent is so addicting too. Where it used to only calm him and make him feel safe and warm. Now it’s really heating up his body and making him react. Making him feel drunk on him. Unable to resist. How his hands are trying to keep the alpha from moving away. Latching on and searching those wild and passionate eyes for answers. 

“Baby,” Jaebum lets it slip out.

He doesn’t hold back. There has to be something going on between them. He isn’t blind anymore and if there’s a slight chance he can get closer to Mark, he wants it. He’s not gonna hold back. He’s gonna openly flirt. He’s gonna be open about his feelings. He just needs Mark to show him he wants this too. That he feels the same. And if he’s just saying all this and going this far just to make him feel good, it’s working, but it’s gonna hurt like a bitch when he says he’s only teasing. 

But Mark reacts perfectly to him. Fits in his arms even better. The omega can’t hide how the word affects him and has him craving for me. The blush rising faster. His heart skipping a beat. Nails digging in and mouth parting to let out a small noise. 

The sexual tension is high. So high right now. The attraction between them is very magnetic that they’re not sure if they can part for long. The line that they weren't sure of crossing before, has the bridge ready to collapse beneath their feet so they can fall together. And fast. 

Mark breathes out but it’s shaky as his fingers massage the alpha’s skin. He can feel Jaebum’s fingers through his shirt. Can feel the burning need growing into a steady hum throughout his body.

“Shouldn’t we stretch first?” he manages to get out. 

God did it sound so sexual and the way Mark said it with such a tone that implied that made the room grow hotter. Made Jaebum’s eyes darken playfully,

“You’re right. How you want to do it?” 

Jaebum states as he takes a step back. Instantly, Mark wants to move back closer. Holding back the whine as the need aches through him. Oh, but two can play this game.

“What? You can’t lead?” 

Mark is pushing as Jaebum is pulling. The tension growing higher and higher as the two dance about the other while standing there. Eyes locked on and not wavering,

“I can, I just didn’t want to go too hard if you’re not up for it.”

Mark smirks as his eyes darken with arousal,

“I don’t want you to go soft on me. I like it rough.”

Mark swears he sees Jaebum’s eyes flash at that and it gives him more confidence to keep flirting,

“But the question is, can you handle it though? Huh, big guy? Should I show you the ropes?” 

It’s like a switch has been flipped and Mark gets goosebumps by the expression on Jaebum’s face. By the tone of his voice that sends pleasant shivers down his spine.

“Turn around, now.” 

Mark’s heart is beating so fast as Jaebum goes all alpha and stalks forth. The omega can’t hold back the gasp as he turns around and finds the alpha right against his back. Hands unable to resist touching him and guiding him.

“Where should we start first? With your wrists?”

Jaebum’s hands slide across Mark’s body before gripping his wrists firmly and the omega is biting back the moan. It doesn’t help that he can see them in the mirror. Can see Jaebum letting his alpha come to the surface. That animal within out and ready to pounce. Not afraid of showing what he wants now. From not just touch but from how hard he is and feeling it against his ass. It can’t be real. Mark has to be dreaming. Having another fantasy--

“Or should we skip straight to neck exercises?” 

Mark moans the moment Jaebum says this into his ear and then wraps a hand around his neck. Giving a light squeeze that brings pleasure straight down to his cock and submitting in the alpha’s hold. 

“Jae-”

His scent is filling up the room fast. The sweetness making Jaebum growl against the side of Mark’s face as he can smell the want. The need. Can feel how Mark is turning into a puddle under his touch yet still trying to resist. Why? What’s stopping him from fully letting go? He wants him doesn’t he? Is he misunderstanding everything now? Is Mark’s scent clouding his mind into what he wants to think? 

“What about the legs first then?”

Jaebum spreads Mark’s legs with his feet more apart. Mark is flexible so the stretch doesn’t bother him but the alpha’s hands sliding down his thighs---

Fuck Fuck Fuck

Running down just to lightly scratch his way up. Fingers dipping under the shorts in a teasing manner before returning over the material and to Mark’s hips.

“We can’t forget about the hips either. How far should I go, baby?” 

Mark is manhandled forward, the palm of his hands going flat against the mat as his hips lift and his ass is up in the air. Damn, this flirting is getting out of hand. It’s getting extremely dangerous now and Mark should end it. But he doesn’t. Instead he spreads his legs further and pushes his ass right back against Jaebum’s groin and purrs,

“More,” Mark keeps pushing.

He can’t stop. The omega rushing to the surface and ready to play with the alpha. Teasing and pushing him further. Both going on instincts as their bodies crave one another. Giving the alpha permission to continue down the dangerous slope of no return. His mind clouded with nothing but the alpha. Of just the two of them and nothing else mattered at the moment. And then Mark lets out a shaky moan, breath hitching as Jaebum grinds against him. 

Fuck it was so hot. The way the alpha gripped his hips to hold him in place. The way he can feel how Jaebum is attracted to him and wanting him with throbbing need. 

How did they even reach this point? What did it mean between them? Mark can’t think straight to find out right now as he’s trying to quench the desire deep in his veins. The need to be fucked by this alpha long since due that it takes over much needed priorities. 

His thighs tremble, back arching as he can feel the heat between them. Fully aware of the thin material separating them--

“Baby,”

Jaebum suddenly stops and Mark only has time to look over his shoulder to find hands groping his ass before fingers slide right in between. Touching his heat--

“Jaebum-” Mark is becoming super sensitive.

The simple touch and brush making Mark feel all sorts of things. This was more than just some simple fuck for him and he knew it. Feelings were involved and his heart was open and vulnerable. Wanting this alpha so badly. Wanting to latch on and never let go. They shouldn’t do this. It’s only gonna hurt him in the end but he can’t stop. He can’t--

His shorts are being pulled down to expose more of the leggings before a tear is heard next. Mark’s heart is going so fast, his fingers digging into the floor mat as cold air hits that spot. Where his tight heat is now exposed, fingers circling before one plunges inside.

Mark moans, body going forward as he lands on his knees but Jaebum doesn’t let up. His finger moving in and out of Mark’s hole.

“Jae-ah-wait-it’s too much-I can’t-ah!”

“You say that but your hips are moving and you’re fucking yourself on my finger, baby. Trying to push me further inside you.”

He’s not lying because his body is so on board with this but his heart...his heart knows better…

“You gotta...stop calling me baby...nnn..oh fuck-”

Jaebum slides another finger in and Mark’s brain is hyper focused on the way it feels inside him. Knowing he’s clenching down on him. Hearing how wet he is. Knowing how dirty and wrong this should be. But it feels so good. So fucking good-

“Look at you moaning so prettily for me. Spreading your legs even wider so you can take more of me in. Don’t lie to me, baby. Tell me the truth.”

Jaebum wants Mark to admit it. To tell him he feels the same. He has to, right? He has to feel something. He was flirting back. Teasing him. Giving him that look. He’s not delusional right? Tell him he’s not messing up. Tell him he’s not dreaming.

‘I love you, I love you, I love you’

It’s right there in the back of his throat. Mixing in with his needy noises and whimpers. Ready to burst out through touch as Mark reaches underneath him to grip a hold of Jaebum’s thigh. His expression full of pleasure and emotions-

Thump

Thump

Thump

He can’t resist. He just can’t. He can’t deny how he feels. How much he wants him. How good this is feeling. How everything screams, ‘Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum’. So he might regret this afterwards. It might tear him apart later but at least for a moment, at least right now...he can imagine Jaebum as his. He can let his fantasy come to life.

“Want...want you...please...Jaebum-nnn!”

Mark’s pleading and teary eyes locked right with the alpha’s as he said this and Jaebum can’t contain himself any longer. He’s already moving before he realizes it. Removing his fingers as Mark cries out in mid sentence before he’s manhandling the omega onto his back and pulling him forward by his thighs. Mark is a mess, body flushed and panting as he watches Jaebum shove his sweats down and pull out his cock. Watching him stroke it a couple of times as he gives Mark such a heated gaze,

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby. Gonna stretch you nice and wide like you want.” 

Mark shivers in anticipation as he feels Jaebum’s cock against his entrance. Can feel his hole twitching and oozing slick before his breath is hitching and he’s letting out a moan. The alpha groans, feeling immense pleasure instantly as the omega’s tight heat wraps around the head of his cock and already he can feel himself about to cum---

“Shit, shit, baby, cumming, cumming- fuck I’m cumming baby!”

Jaebum groans loudly as he leans his head against the cold tile, his hand stroking himself fast as his eyelashes flutter and he’s cumming into the shower drain. The hot water beads down his back as he rides out his orgasm and starts to come down. 

Meanwhile outside the bathroom door, Mark is biting his lip hard to strife his sounds as he leans against the wall fingering himself to completion. He keeps one hand over his mouth just in case as sounds are still coming out as he rides out his orgasm to Jaebum masturbation in the bathroom. The sound of running water covers the squelching of slick and the drawn out moan as Mark clenches down on his fingers and soaks up his underwear in cum. 

If it wasn’t for him already leaning up on the wall, he would’ve fallen over as his legs feel like jelly while he starts to come down from his orgasm. He’s panting, body flush and still trembling in aftershocks after hearing some of Jaebum’s dirty talk and him cumming first. 

He should feel ashamed but it hasn’t hit yet as his brain is trying to come back online. For you see, none of that happened in real life. Not the sexual stuff anyway. All of that was both Mark and Jaebum’s sexual fantasy as the alpha had to jack off so he wouldn’t pounce on the omega. And Mark had simply come to ask if he could take Jaebum’s sweaty clothes to the washer since he was doing laundry. Boy, should he had waited though as he found quite the surprise when he could hear what Jaebum was doing in the shower since he had cracked open the door and stopped in his tracks. 

He didn’t get to see anything but it was still damn hot and his imagination helped fill in the blanks. Obviously, Mark filled himself in as the person of interest when it’s more than clear he is not the one he’s thinking of. Let’s just be real here. 

Oh, here comes those ugly feelings of jealousy and yep, hurt. It’s his own fault and he knows it. Knows that the only thing that happened was they actually worked out. Jaebum did admit why he didn’t like working out with others and Mark did tell him some positive encouragement but Mark was too shy to say the words he wanted to say like in his fantasy. Where he knew better than to utter such words as one, Jaebum was straight and two, he has someone. All of that was becoming more and more clear as Mark is quick to pull up his pants and forgo’s grabbing Jaebum’s clothing as he can just wash another load later. Instead, he closes the door quietly and then hurries to hide what he had done where he ends up in the laundry room. Staring at the soiled shirt that smells like alpha cum for sure. The same shirt Jaebum wore the night before he ended up shirtless after talking on the phone with…

Her

The one he doesn’t know anything about other than he calls her, ‘baby’. The one that brings him pleasure as he can’t. The one that is still able to take up his mind even though he’s here with him. 

His throat burns. His eyes watering.

No, no, please no. He can’t do this. He can't--

Don’t cry. Don’t cry, don’t-

He tries to busy himself by throwing the clothes into the washer and setting it up before closing the lid and hitting start. He sniffles, wiping at his eyes as his heart clenches painfully. Knowing he’s not gonna be able to hold it back much longer. If he doesn’t say something or do something stupid through action, it’s gonna explode out in some way sooner or later.

It’s only the fifth day. How is he gonna last the full two weeks? How’s he gonna last when Jaebum goes back home? 

The last thought makes a tear slip past and down his cheek. Nope. Not thinking about it anymore. In fact, he doesn’t want to think at all for the rest of the day. He pulls out his phone, texting Joey to make sure he brings the heavy shit when he comes over and can he do it now. Joey replies that he can and Mark sighs as he pockets his phone. He runs a hand through his hair as he tries to collect himself. 

He’s afraid that now he can’t go back to before...that he’s about to ruin a friendship he never wanted to lose from a person that became more than just a brother…

All while Jaebum is having the same thoughts as he stops the water but hasn’t gotten out yet. Trying to breathe slowly like it’ll stop the world from moving and reality that there’s no going back. There never was a chance to...not when the red string of fate was involved…

But who would crack first? Because when Joey arrived and they decided to chill by the pool and start drinking...well, it looks like the two had the same thing in mind to get drunk so they wouldn’t have to think…  
And now Joey gets to watch two dorks drunkenly flirt and be all touchy touchy until you guessed it, Joey brings the two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see it coming? Nope? Me neither. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Now Joey isn’t a love expert, nor is he cupid. But he is an observer and from the outside looking in, Joey has noticed several things. Things that before was weird to him but ever since Jaebum came to stay, it all made sense. From the moment of the alpha arriving, Joey could tell there was something special about him. From the way Mark talks about him, you could tell he held Jaebum close to his heart. But when the alpha is in person, you can tell it’s not just as a best friend or brotherly. Oh no, Mark’s eyes would go so soft and he’d smile at the simplest things the alpha would do. The way Mark would follow the alpha instinctively and reaches out to touch, makes it so obvious that he wants Jaebum’s attention and affection. The way Mark would automatically take his hoodies just to get his scent on him or taking the blanket the alpha just used to wrap around him for safety and security. Joey hasn’t even been in the house since the alpha’s arrival but through face timing he’s caught all of this. And now it makes total sense as to why Mark had taken some of Jaebum’s things with him when he moved as well as blushes and becomes bashful when caught with the magazines under the bed and the wallpaper that Joey has noticed Mark changed before the alpha’s arrival. Mark was in love! And Joey felt so stupid being blind to it but he never thought to put two and two together because he just assumed Jaebum was just a brotherly best friend figure. And Jaebum was straight. Then again, Mark used to only ‘date’ girls back in the day because he was afraid to be himself but the ones around him showed him he could be himself and helped him open up more. He may not go around broadcasting that he likes guys but his actions let you know he’s definitely interested in them. And his close friends and family know the truth. 

But did Mark not realize he’s crushing on his best friend so hard? Is he in denial because he’s afraid of ruining what they have? That Jaebum doesn’t like him back? Because it’s so damn obvious that he does. The alpha not only came down to see Mark but is glued to his hip. He’s protective over him and stays close in case Mark needs him. Not just that, but he lets Mark get away with anything. The Jaebum he knows would chase you, wrestle you, scold you or get pissed if you take things too far. If you tease him too much or try to be cutesy about him. But Mark can put headbands on him. Can draw on his face. Call him cute nicknames and Jaebum’s expression remains so whipped. His grin coming forth and going all eye smile as Mark touches and is close to him. The alpha finds it all endearing and will even cater to it and be cute back just to see Mark’s reaction. Loving when Mark will smile or giggle. God, you should see the alpha’s face when Mark giggles. How his eyes will shine happily and remain locked on the omega as he soaks up as much of the moment as he can. 

And this is all through face timing. Who knows what happens behind closed doors. How come no one has noticed it before? Have we all been blind to it? Thinking there’s no way it could be possible...but it is. And Joey wanted to hang out a bit more in person to see. He just wasn’t expecting to be smacked in the face with all this lovey dovey ness as not one, but both love birds were drunk. 

Mark wasn’t even trying to savor the taste as he guzzled it down like a shot. This was his fifth drink in the span of twenty minutes and Mark would not stop until he could stop thinking about the alpha. The stupid, handsome and downright sexy man before him. Who was doing the same thing as they chilled by the pool. 

Joey sat six feet apart with his feet dipped in the pool as the weather had been quite nice out today. Making it feel like summer time when spring was actually coming instead. 

“Why are you drinking so much? Stop it or you’ll make yourself sick.”

Joey tries hard not to laugh as the alpha is trying to take care of Mark who is already reaching for another drink.

“No, let me drink. You stay away.”

Mark tries to bat Jaebum’s hand away but then ends up holding onto it instead. Jaebum isn’t deterred as he pulls Mark to sit back down next to him. Their sides are brushing as they’re hip to hip with their feet dipped in the pool now. Fingers intertwining as the alpha whines,

“Stay with me. I need you.”

“You don’t need me, Bummie. Stop lying,” Mark accuses but he doesn’t move.

He just looks at the alpha who is pouting at him so cutely,

“I always need you. Why would I lie about that?” 

The alpha has downed twice the amount of drinks Mark has and with his bigger build, he’s feeling very nice at the moment as he’s got this blank haze going on that makes it easy for him to just let go. No thinking. Just instinctual and letting the words just roll off his tongue as he doesn’t hold back with his actions. He’s gotta touch, touch, touch.

Joey snorts as the alpha can’t keep his hands to himself but he also wants to keep holding Mark’s hand so he’s in a dilemma. 

“Because,” Mark states as he tries to think why but can’t at the moment.

He just knows he is and is upset about it which makes him want another drink.

“I want tequila on the rocks. No, the whole bottle. Do we have a bottle?”

Mark looks to Joey who is fully amused by what is taking place here. 

“Are you sure you want the bottle? Because you seem content trying to snuggle with Jaebum.”

Mark is indeed climbing into the alpha’s lap to straddle and the alpha is helping him settle down so he can keep him there.

“So? I can drink and snuggle at the same time! Right Bummie?” 

Jaebum nods as he lets Mark do anything he wants.

“Whatever you’d like baby.”

Mark’s mood changes fast. Going from sweet and cute to feisty and pissed as he glares at Jaebum.

“I’m not your baby. I’m not her.” 

Her? 

This perks up Joey’s interest. Wait, was Jaebum dating someone?

Jaebum frowns, completely missing the last part as his mind is focused on Mark not wanting to be his baby. 

“Why can’t you? Because of Jackson?” 

Jackson? Just what is going on here? 

“Don’t bring Jackson up in this. He hasn’t done anything to you. You know what? Forget it. I’ll get the bottle myself.”

Mark tries to get up but Jaebum won’t let him.

“No stay. I’m sorry. Don’t leave me...not again…”

Jaebum looks ready to cry as his eyes shine and Mark’s mood completely changes again. His expression softens and soon he’s cooing before cupping the alpha’s face to squish his cheeks together. Mark instantly starts giggling at Jaebum’s pouty expression being squished into a cuter one that soon has the alpha grinning and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist tighter.

“You’re so cute sometimes, you know that?” Mark tells him with eyes shining brightly.

“Not as cute at you though,” Jaebum replies as he looks at Mark with so much love.

My god, Joey can’t handle this as the two start to openly flirt like a bunch of dorks.

“But you have such a cute butt,” Mark says as the two keep eye contact.

Jaebum snorts, “You stare at my butt?” 

“Duh! Have you seen yourself? I’m totally looking to find a way to park my car in your garage.” 

Jaebum throws his head back and lets out his dinosaur laughter. Mark giggles with him and the two rock forward a bit but the alpha instinctively makes sure Mark won’t fall from his lap. Mark clings to those broad shoulders as he smiles against Jaebum’s chest.

“I stare at yours too. The reason I got a nose bleed this morning wasn’t because of walking into the door, it was because you bent over in front of me and instantly I was knocked out by such perfection.”

Mark grins so widely at that while smacking Jaebum’s arm. 

“Are you telling me you were checking me out?” 

“I’d go to the library just so I could check you out everyday.”

Stop. Joey is wheezing. This is too much! Why are they like this? 

“Yeah?”

Mark breathes out as the two nuzzle close like two felines. Their noses brushing before Jaebum is burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and smiling,

“I’d never return you either.” 

Mark latches on tighter, reacting to those words with a pleased noise. The two go quiet for a moment as they’re basking in each other. Jaebum’s feet moving about lazily in the water still as Mark has attached himself like a koala. Their scents were mixing like crazy, radiating how much the other is affecting them. 

“If only I could be like the librarian so I could handle you with better care,” Mark whispers.

Or he thinks he’s whispering because Joey can still hear him loud and clear so that means Jaebum can definitely make out every word. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jaebum lifts Mark’s chin up so they’re looking at each other. Mark’s face is flushing more like he just realizes how close they are as that wild and passionate gaze lays upon him.

“I wanna be her. I wanna be your baby. I wanna be with you,” Mark just lets it all out.

Joey’s eyes go wide as he’d been sipping on his water since this all started and about chokes cause did he just hear that right? Did Mark just confess? Oh snap!

Joey is quick to grab his phone to record because this was priceless. 

“Then be mine,” Jaebum says like it’s that easy.

Like he should’ve said these words forever ago. But Mark whines as his fingers fiddle with Jaebum’s shirt,

“But I can’t! You’re my best friend...and brother...and the others--”

Jaebum caresses Mark’s face as he cuts in; his expression so soft and loving as he declares it to the world.

“I love you, Mark Tuan. I fucking love you and even if this makes things difficult in life then so be it but I can’t deny it anymore. You’re not just my best friend. I want you. I want you so much that I’m going crazy here. You’re way more than just a brother could be for me and I won’t apologize for that because I’m glad to have fallen in love with you. Even if you don’t feel the same, it won’t change what I feel. My heart will always crave you just like how my body will always react to you. I love you...I love you...I love you--”

The two are touching so intimately as they both obviously want to kiss. Jaebum just admitted that he loved him and yet neither are moving in for the final action. Why?!

“For the love of everything holy!” Joey calls out as he suddenly appears behind them.

“Just kiss already!” 

With that, Joey pushes them together and they kiss. The two freak out at the suddenness and jerk back but Mark ends up falling backwards into the pool while pulling Jaebum in with him. A big splash is heard before the two soon resurface and stand up. Water is dripping, hair is now flat as their bodies are soaked. But the two don’t care. They’re too busy clinging onto the other and locking eyes. Breaths mixing as their lips still tingle from their meeting before. Sparks and warmth coursing through their bodies as the urge becomes unbearable. The need to do it again taking over as one second they’re just standing there and the next they’re kissing. Hands roaming as the kiss is growing heated fast. Mark openly voices how much he’s liking this as the alpha gropes his ass before lifting him up by his thighs. Mark wraps his legs around Jaebum as he finds himself being taken out of the water and laid against his back on the cement. Mark pulls and Jaebum follows. The two locking lips once more. Barely parting for air as lips keep meeting. Melding against the other in between gasps and pants. A whine as they need the other closer. Close, close, close until they become one.

“Ja-”

Jaebum cuts Mark off with a searing kiss. A hand coming up to cup the omega’s face to help deepen the kiss further. And then tongues come out to play. Mark gasping as Jaebum wastes no time in sliding his tongue against his. Licking up at the roof of his mouth and dragging over his teeth teasingly before trying to devour him whole. Jaebum pushes his body against him more, caging him in as Mark pulls. Nipping at the alpha’s lips before pulling and attacking back. Nail digging in, fingers sliding over the alpha’s soaked shirt. Going up, up, up and into that raven hair. Tugging on the mullet in the back as lips keep meeting again and again. 

It was so hot and neither could get enough. Both being driven by pure animalistic instincts with the need to keep touching and to connect. 

“Bummie...take me...take me please, I want it…” Mark moans against his mouth.

It felt so good. So right. He felt so safe. So warm. 

“Fuck...Mark, baby...don’t tease me…”

“Nnn...I’m not...I want you alpha...want you so bad…”

Mark even tries to pull his shorts down as Joey begins to panic as he never expected things to escalate like this. 

“Wow, wait wait! You’re still outside! What if Mom and Dad see?!” 

He’s hoping that’ll kickstart Mark’s drunk brain to at least go inside but it gets even better as drunk Jaebum growls. Mark finds himself being picked up all of a sudden bridal style as he states,

“Mark is mine and no one is allowed to see him naked but me!” 

Joey stands there in shock as the alpha carries the omega inside the small house and manages to lock the door behind him…

Drunk Jaebum doesn’t get too far though as drunk Mark thought it was so fucking hot how alpha he got and started kissing him again. Jaebum’s back ends up hitting the wall as Mark leaves him breathless.

“Here...fuck me here...right now...shove your cock inside…”

Mark grinds his hips forward. Dragging his ass along Jaebum’s hard on as hands roam and grope.

“Inside...put it inside alpha...need you now...so bad...so fucking bad…”

“Shit...you’re so hot baby...so needy...fuck I can smell you...so ready for me already…”

Things are blurring a bit as Jaebum moves but soon Mark is on his feet with his back against the wall now. Hands are pulling down shorts. Mark’s one leg coming up to expose his hole that’s dripping with slick. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck to keep himself steady as he whimpers and keeps pleading. The need throbbing and his tight heat aching to be filled. 

There’s no way Jaebum can resist. Mark is so willing and needy. Telling him to shove his cock inside over and over again.

“Do it...so ready for you...fingered myself earlier...want you so bad...wanna feel you Jaebum...please, please please!”

Jaebum’s one hand keeps Mark’s leg up and bent; the palm of his hand against Mark’s inner thigh as his free hand is stroking himself before aligning up to Mark’s hole. The head of his cock slipping in the slick that’s coating Mark’s thighs and legs. Watching it drip down to the floor as Mark’s own cock beads steady precum while standing up proudly against his stomach. 

“Mark...oh fuck…”

Mark’s tight heat gives way for Jaebum easily. Already trying to suck him in and wrap around his cock tightly. Jaebum’s whole mind blanks as the pleasure increases the more he pushes inside. Listening to Mark moaning out in bliss at being filled. At feeling the alpha’s cock pulsing and rock hard. 

It was so hot. So damn hot--

“You feel so good...fuck baby, you’re so tight…”

Jaebum can’t help but go all the way to the hilt. He can’t help it as his hips are already moving on their own. As he begins fucking Mark as he’s lost in the feel of him. As he’s finally connected to him. 

“Ah...ah...Bummie...Bummie…” Mark is crying.

It feels too good and knowing that it’s Jaebum, that it’s finally happening has him super sensitive and overwhelmed. Has him leaning his sweaty forehead against the alpha’s as he watches Jaebum’s cock moving in and out of him. Watching as Jaebum shoves his cock as deep as he can go and hits the sweet spot inside him that makes him cry out louder. His breathing to turn into hiccups.

“Jae...Jae….alpha!”

Mark calls out for him so sweetly. Needily as his fingers tug at the back of his mullet. The alpha nuzzles back, moaning out Mark’s name right back. Wanting to remain close. To remain in this moment that was like heaven as pleasure and warmth course through him.

“Baby...you’re so perfect...so pretty...so beautiful...fuck Mark I love you. I love you so much.”

Jaebum’s growing emotional too as he groans out in bliss. Neither are gonna last much longer and Jaebum is afraid of it ending. So being overwhelmed with emotions of love for the omega before him, he lifts his free hand to guide him from the back of the neck into a bruising kiss. Mark whimpers and it soon turns into an onslaught of moans and high pitched noises as his body begins to tremble and--

“Jaebum! Cumming...cum-AH!”

Jaebum muffles his cry as his orgasm hits hard. Cum spurting between them before he’s whining at the same time Jaebum is groaning out his name. Mark feeling the alpha releasing deep inside him but Jaebum is still kissing him. His hips slowing down but the passion of the kiss remains until they’ve run out of air. Both only pulling apart to lean against the other while they pant for air…

And that’s all Mark remembers as his dream is ending and he finds himself waking up. His eyes blinking open as he holds back the cry that wants to come out. Great, now he can’t even escape in his dreams at night no matter how drunk he gets. Putting an arm over his eyes, he takes a moment to collect himself before attempting to move as his bladder is full and obviously that’s the reason he’s awake right now. 

But the moment he moves, he feels that small ache in his lower back. Not only that, but it definitely felt like he had sex as a pleasant ache resided down there as well.

Wait a second...did he?

Mark sits up and gasps as the blankets pool at his waist and he realizes he’s not wearing any bottoms.

Oh my god! Don’t tell him he--

There’s light snoring coming from beside him that has Mark’s eyes looking next to him and lord and behold, Jaebum was asleep in bed with him. 

Did they really have sex?!

Mark lifted the sheets carefully and sure enough, Jaebum’s pants were gone too. Mark quickly snatches the sheets back down as his expression gives it away.

It wasn’t a dream?!

And then comes Joey, bursting into the room shouting,

“Rise and shine love birds!”

Mark might actually throw up. Not because of the news per say, but because of his hangover...


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh no, don’t try and hide,” Joey is all grin as he’s quick to stop his brother from hiding completely under the covers.

“Ugh, you’re so loud. Go away and let me die in peace,” Mark begs.

His hangover is settling in now for sure and he doesn’t know if he wants to puke or die from whatever embarrassing things he might’ve done last night. Because things are blurry and he’s not sure if his ‘dream’ was fully a dream or a memory of what occurred.

Milo barks and grows excited as he runs around the room.

“No can do. It’s my job as your younger brother to embarrass you even further as I have proof of last night!” 

“No!” Mark whines and soon Jaebum is stirring beside him.

Jaebum hisses as the headache is practically instant before he shoves a pillow over his face to block out the light.

“It’s so loud,” Jaebum is grumpy and whiny as he says this.

“Don’t worry, I brought medicine as well and water. So you can take those while I show you what took place last night,” Joey tells them.

What happened last night?

Jaebum is suddenly sitting up, the pillow falling from his face before groaning at the instant pain in his head,

“Ow! Just what did I do?” 

He tries to rub his temples before Joey hands him a glass of water and some pills to take. Meanwhile Mark is having a freakout in his head. He’s gonna throw up the medicine he just took as nerves are taking over. Does Jaebum not remember anything about last night? Would telling him be bad? Oh god, what if Jaebum thought he was her or something and drunk Mark just heard what sober Mark wanted to hear?!

Joey can see his older brother is about to have a mental breakdown and is quick to play the video. Right away you can hear Jaebum say,

“Then be mine.”

The two perked up so fast, eyes zeroing in on the video as Jaebum says this right to Mark. Jaebum’s eyes went wide as yep, drunk him had the courage to do what sober him couldn’t. As soon after, he starts confessing away while his eyes shine with so much love and passion. As drunk Mark is clinging to him and taking in every word. Just like sober Mark is doing right now. 

Oh shit, shit, shit!

Jaebum is now having a mini freakout as he looks to Mark beside him now. Mark’s just staring and not moving. His expression is unreadable as he continues to listen to the alpha confess on the video. 

Was this good or bad? Was this about to end their relationship?! What else did he do?

The video ends abruptly after you can hear Joey sigh while getting up from his spot. 

“I know you two saw the look you were giving each other but you two still weren't making the final move! And I’m telling you, before this, you both were flirting away with horrible pick up lines. But thanks to me, I got you two to not only kiss but heavily make out too. So go ahead, you can give proper thanks to me now.”

Joey sits up all high and mighty as he waits but silence only follows. Joey then opens his eyes to see why and finds the two both blushing and becoming a hot shy mess. Jaebum is letting it all sink in while trying so hard to remember it but he can’t recall anything, especially what took place once they got back inside the home. Like dammit! Did they go all the way? How could he miss out on his first time with Mark if so?! Meanwhile, Mark is realizing his ‘dream’ was not a dream and actual reality and--

Mark lets out a surprised noise as he goes beet red and tries to hide his face. Both Joey and Jaebum look confused until Milo is trying to get under the covers where Mark is. Mark moves Milo away but Jaebum is worried now and lifts the covers up so he can take a peek and that’s when he realizes Mark isn’t wearing any pants. In fact, he isn’t either and is that...it is...it’s his cum leaking out of Mark! 

“No, don’t look!” Mark tries to cover Jaebum’s eyes but it’s too late.

It was fucking hot too. Turning Jaebum on right away as he grabs Mark’s arm and pulls the omega forward. Mark lets out another noise at the sudden manhandling until he finds the mattress against his back and Jaebum caging him in.

“Should we have a redo of last night?”

Joey is shocked as it seems the two are getting lost in their own little world as him and Milo are witnessing something very intimate taking place.

“Really? You guys aren’t even drunk anymore! Where is the decency?!”

But he goes ignored and is quick to see things are progressing. This was his time to go and away he does as he takes Milo with him and yeets himself out the door. 

“Jae…” Mark is blushing so hard right now.

His emotions are rising fast as his heart is going crazy. Last night was real and now sober Jaebum is ready for round two! It hits hard as there’s no way Jaebum is teasing him right? The alpha wouldn’t be that cruel or take their relationship that lightly just to become fuck buddies. And the video was more than enough proof of Jaebum’s confession. So that means Jaebum feels the same. Jaebum likes him back. And they fucked! 

And now Jaebum is leaning in for a kiss. Oh god, oh god oh god--

But then it hits Mark. Just as hard as his emotions did. Mark’s hand comes up fast to stop the alpha before he’s suddenly turning over and throwing up off the side of the bed. 

Great! Now he ruined everything! They were gonna kiss and now this! 

Mark whimpers as he feels miserable now but soon hands are steadying him and making sure his hair is out of his face. Mark ends up throwing up one more time before tears are forming.

“I’m sorry...nnn...this is why I don’t drink too many…”

If Mark drinks it’s like one or two and that’s it. Just something light and he drinks it slow in between eating for social interaction or some relaxation. Not to get plastered and try and forget the world like he did last night. 

“You act like I haven’t dealt with Yugyeom or Bam drunk. And don’t get me started on Youngjae. Plus, I’m a handful myself if I get too drunk.”

Jaebum’s voice is soft and soothing as he rubs Mark’s back. Mark takes a moment to breathe and leans into the alpha’s touch that helps calm him.

“But we were gonna kiss...finally after dreaming about it...it was gonna happen.”

Mark pouts as he says this all curled up along the pillows. The world was spinning a bit so he didn’t try to move and closed his eyes. 

Jaebum’s face softens as a smile grows. He leans forward and places a kiss against Mark’s forehead that has the omega’s breath hitching. Mark’s eyes open and he takes in the alpha looking at him warmly,

“It feels good to know you dream about kissing me. But we should take this time to talk. After you get some rest of course and I clean up this mess first.”

Mark whines, “No, you don’t have to do that-”

Jaebum silences him with another kiss to his forehead that quietens the omega right away.

“I want to take care of my baby, so let me.”

Mark reacts to the pet name beautifully and it melts Jaebum’s heart. The way Mark smiles at him shyly and his eyes shine happily before the omega has to hide his face with his hand to try and stop his emotions from broadcasting live. It was plain adorable and made Mark so much more handsome and beautiful. Made his heart swell further with love.

“It won’t take me long and then we can snuggle and talk, ok?” 

Mark only nods as he can’t look at the alpha or he’ll combust. There’s no way this is happening to him. How lucky is he?! And if Jaebum becomes any sweeter he’s gonna cry...again. 

There’s rustling before Mark feels the covers wrapped around him nice and tight before clothes are being put on. Jaebum moves about and cleans up the mess without any fuss. Milo has soon snuck into the room and made himself comfortable. By this time, Mark had fallen asleep from trying to keep the world from spinning and when he wakes up later, he finds he’s cleaned and dressed with an alpha spooning him from behind. 

Mark feels so warm and light. And he coos when he sees Jaebum brought him more water and medicine for when he woke up. Being careful to try and not wake the alpha, Mark sits up and takes the medicine and water before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He feels much better than before and sees the time is in the afternoon. He still had plenty of time before his life stream later which was good.

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out his name and Mark peeks his head out of the bathroom to see the alpha making grabby hands toward him.

“Come back.” 

Mark giggles around the toothbrush before finishing up in the bathroom and jumping back into bed. The alpha pulls him right into his arms so that Mark is lying on top of him and they snuggle together again. Milo barks happily at this display of affection as he watches the two tangle their limbs together and fingers touching softly along each other’s skin.

“This is real right?” Jaebum voices after a comfortable moment of silence.

“Should we pinch each other to find out?” Mark suggests and lifts his head to look at the alpha.

Jaebum’s eyes hold a lot of emotions as their gazes lock. Fingers come to brush against Mark’s face,

“But I don’t want to wake up if it is a dream. I wanna be here with you just like this.” 

“Are you sure? I’m not a woman...I’m not her.”

“Her? Who are you talking about?” Jaebum tilts his head to the side in confusion.

Mark huffs as his eyes go fierce, “The one you’re obviously with! The one you’ve been flirting with or something! She called the other night and you said baby. Plus, I found your shirt and I know you jacked off which was probably when you were on the phone with her. And there’s also the shower incident when you were jacking off again and calling out for her!” 

Jaebum’s expression goes from confusion to wincing, to caught in the act and back to more confusion, and then caught again. All before realization settles in and a smirk is growing.

“Why are you smirking? I’m being serious here. I’m not gonna be some side chick or whatever. If I’m in, I’m all in and I don’t like to share. If there’s gonna be a baby, I’m the only baby and I’m not about to be the one of, ‘she’s for public views only’ so we have to keep our relationship secret because I don’t give a damn if society frowns upon it. I love you and I don’t care what obstacle comes our way!”

Jaebum’s grin is growing more and more as Mark gets riled up. As Mark declares his love right back with even using the three words without realizing he’s said it. And that stupid sexy smirk is pissing Mark off that he tries to move away from the alpha. But Jaebum grabs his wrists and then flips them. Mark finds himself on his back once again with the alpha cupping his face as he says,

“There is no one else. It was you. I was calling you baby. I was trying so hard to contain my emotions. Ever since you left, I realized I let the best thing in my life walk away and hop on a plane to America. Ever since you left, I’ve been a mess. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I haven’t been able to go anywhere without you on my mind. I kept buying gifts and things you would like that are still in my closet and filling up the guest room. I never thought I could miss someone so much, Mark. How I craved to be near you. To see you and be able to touch. To feel your hugs. Your warmth. To hear your laughter and see you smile. You have no idea what those simple things do to me. How you make me react. How I realized I hadn’t slept with anyone in such a long time because no one else has caught my attention. No one else could compare. You’ve dyed yourself with me for so long that I couldn’t function without you by my side. I couldn’t write anything but lyrics about you no matter how hard I tried to concentrate and be the leader for Got7. Second after second. Day after day. It became too hard to contain it and then you offered for me to come down and I didn’t hesitate. I’d do anything to have more time with you and I tried to hold it back but I can’t. I value our relationship highly that I tried to stop myself but I couldn’t. My love for you is too strong. That if I don’t get it out through words, it’s gonna come out through actions. Like it has been naturally throughout the years before I even realized it. I’ve been into you, Mark. So into you. That trying to be a gentleman and respectful of you, instead of barging into your room when you were moaning and turning me on so much, I jacked off outside your bedroom door like a perv. Instead of doing what I wanted to do and push you down on the mat and fuck you in front of the mirror, I took our friendship into account and tried to cool off in the shower instead but failed so hard. You’re the one I’ve been dreaming about. Fantasizing about getting closer to. You’re the one that I call baby and if I need to prove it I can not only show you right now, but we can call that number and you’ll hear my Mom’s voice was the one on the other end of the line.”

Mark is speechless as the words sink in. As those wild and passionate eyes don’t waver. His touch burning into his skin and igniting the fire further to a blaze of love ready to burst out. Jaebum was so confident in his words. So open and vulnerable as he wants Mark to understand there’s no one else. Just him. All he wants is him. 

“You want me?” 

Jaebum’s expression softens as Mark can’t believe it,

“Do I need to go get Joey’s phone? Cause drunk me clearly showed how into you I am. But I’ll gladly show it right now if you’ll let me.”

The alpha leans in closer, going slow to gauge Mark’s reaction. Mark whimpers as he wants Jaebum to kiss him. His expression is so open and vulnerable too as hands are already reaching out to latch onto Jaebum’s shoulders. It makes Jaebum feel good. Makes him more confident as Mark feels the same. Mark truly does want him back. That soon he’s leaning the rest of the way and melding their lips together. Mark’s breath hitches as that nice and warm tingly sensation is back. The fire coursing through their veins as every nerve is lighting up. The kiss is slow, the two feeling the other out as they want to savor the moment. Lips barely parting just to brush again. It’s better than they imagined. It feels so right. So perfect that anyone they’ve ever kissed before could never come close. Where it truly felt like, ‘Ah yes, this is the one. This is my missing last piece that completes me’. 

They pull back, overwhelmed with emotions and feelings. Eyelashes fluttering open to meet the other’s heated gaze as hearts beat in time. No more words need to be said at this moment. Just action. The two are already moving. Grabbing the other as they meet halfway in a passionate kiss. Hands roaming. Groping. Digging into skin as breathing picks up. Lips move faster. Noises escaping as scents spike. The two becoming lost in one another as the urge to connect grows. The need to get out these feelings of love that they can dye more into the others skin to go straight to their heart and soul. Listening to the lullaby of the pounding in their hearts that sings the rhythm of love they hold for one another. Luring them in closer. Wrapping around them as they let go and fall into one another. 

“Baby…”

“Bummie…”

Breaths are hot against each other’s lip. Eyes locking once more that shows how strongly they feel for the other. How they’re not gonna hold back anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry once again. Life has been hard due to mental health again but I'm trying.


	12. Chapter 12

“Bummie…”

Mark’s gasping, nails digging in as lips crash against his once more. Knocking the breath out of him as Jaebum strives to give him his. To make him feel even more light headed with love.

“Jae-”

Mark can’t stop calling out for him. Any chance he gets, his name is slipping past his lips. Forming against the alpha’s as his body trembles with need. As the warmth from how good he feels continues to spread throughout his body.

“Alpha…”

It’s all too much and yet still not enough. Mark latching on tightly as he doesn’t want to risk the alpha changing his mind. As he wants to continue melting against Jaebum until he becomes one with him. Hoping to attach to his heart and never be let go. 

Needy noises are muffled as the alpha can’t get enough of kissing Mark. Lips attaching over and over again that keep short circuiting Mark’s brain. Keeps him from getting out the words he’s been holding back. Words that want to just bubble out as he can’t contain it any longer. 

“Bummie...want you...want-”

Another moan is torn out of him that turns into a needy whine as he wants to get the words out but he also can’t resist Jaebum’s kisses and touch. And boy was Jaebum riling Mark up. Where his hands keep touching. Mapping out the omega’s body. Teasing him by the palms of his hands sliding under clothing before moving back to touch over clothed skin. Causing Mark to let out more needy noises and ready to beg. 

The alpha keeps Mark caged in too. Melding his body flush against the omega’s as he slowly grinds his hips down and creates a delicious friction. Rubbing their clothed cocks against the other as they can feel each other’s need. Can feel how rock hard they already are. How precum is steadily soaking the front of their clothing. Their cocks straining against the material.

Mark’s scent is a clear indicator of how good he’s feeling right now. The sweet scent fills the room and drives Jaebum crazy with his own needs. Makes him drunk off of it as the omega is the only thing on his mind and how he can’t stop. He must love on him and show him how much he means to him. To dye himself until he becomes one and never has to leave. 

The alpha craves the omega’s touch. Groaning and letting out little rumbles that vibrate through his chest when Mark’s hands roam. When Mark clings and tries to pull him impossibly closer. When fingers dip and dig into his flesh that leave pleasant warmth behind that burn long after his hands move. And it feels good. It feels so right. Having Mark this close. Kissing him. Turning him into a mess and hearing him call out for him. It was such a turn on, knowing how much he affects the omega. Hearing how much he craves him. Needs him. Loves him. 

“Off...Bummie...closer…”

Mark can barely get the words out in between kisses and moaning. Hands tugging Jaebum’s shirt, up, up, up until it forces the alpha to take it off so he can go back to kissing the beautiful omega. It makes him growl as he needs Mark and doesn’t want to part for long. As he’s waited for this moment and doesn’t want to waste a single second. 

The alpha yanks his shirt off before diving back down, hands cupping Mark’s face; fingers sprawled out along his jawline and neck. The two pant as noises are muffled with the passionate kiss. Lips melding again and again with lip smacking and saliva mixing. Teasing. Nipping. Biting as each of them are becoming needier and needier. 

Mark’s hands map out Jaebum’s upper body, making sure to touch every inch he can. Making sure to run his hands up and over the alpha’s shoulder and touch his back. Making sure to slide them under the alpha’s arms and back to the front to feel out his chest. To feel every dip and ripple of muscle. To find every freckle, mole or scar that only added to the alpha’s perfection. Mark wanted to know everything he could. Wanted to ingrain this to memory as he never thought he’d get a chance like this. That he’d be able to get even closer to the alpha and he wanted to cherish this moment. 

Their hearts beat in time together. Fast, crazy and wild as they’re very passionate about the other. Jaebum’s greedy hands move down to touch and grope, all while Mark can’t stop himself either. Both relishing at how the other becomes breathier. How the other will moan or hips will buck. How the other might whine or gasp at certain places. 

It’s Jaebum’s turn to get Mark out of his shirt before the two instantly attach themselves again. Pulling the other by the back of the neck into a heated kiss that has tongues involved this time. Mark shivers in reaction and the alpha growls in arousal at how much the omega likes kissing him. How emotional it makes him and connected that they both feel. 

Mark needs a moment to breathe and the whimper that comes forth with tears forming takes the alpha’s own breath away. As he takes in the breathtaking sight before him and can feel Mark strongly. The omega tries hard to hold back the tears but he can’t. He’s so happy and warm. He feels so loved and can’t believe this is actually happening. That Jaebum feels the same. That Jaebum wants him.

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out for him and the tears slowly roll down Mark’s cheek.

Mark’s looking at him now with so much tenderness and love shining in those eyes. It has Jaebum whimpering himself as his own emotions are overflowing. He leans forward, nuzzling close as he nudges their foreheads together and Mark wraps his arms around him. Taking a moment to just bask in the other. To feel the happiness take over completely that even Jaebum is tearing up. 

“I love you,” Mark gets out.

It comes out watery but still strong as Mark means every word. As he can’t contain it anymore. He wants the alpha to know. Needs him to understand. Love can be very powerful and what he feels for Jaebum is something so strong that can’t be put out. That won’t waver no matter how much more time passes. 

The tears roll down the alpha’s cheeks as he can feel it. As he hears what Mark’s trying to tell him. And it makes his own love for Mark that much stronger. Making him unable to hold back as he pulls Mark into a searing kiss. 

Heads tilt to deepen the kiss as both moan when tongues slide together. Pushing, pulling, melding back and forth. When Mark gasps for air, Jaebum starts to trail downward. Leaving kisses along the way down the omega’s neck. Sucking, biting into the flesh just to hear Mark moan louder. To pull one noise after the next as his skin is marked with love. Blooming prettily as the omega’s chest rises and falls fast. As Mark tilts his head for more access and eyelashes flutter closed. His lips part in light gasps with moans being pulled out of him while Jaebum descends down his body. Nipples are hard and grab the alpha’s attention as he stops to play with them.

“Oh...Bummie-”

His moan is drawn out before a needy whine is heard next as Jaebum tugs and sucks on the small nubs. It makes Mark’s hips jerk up and hands to cling to the alpha’s biceps as he arches his back for Jaebum to do more. It makes Jaebum smirk, feeling good that Mark is feeling this good and continues his assault. Making sure to nip and pinch both at the same time just to hear Mark as he writhes in pleasure underneath him. 

As much as he would love to keep going until Mark came, he stopped as this time, he wanted Mark to come together with him as they’re fully connected. So he gives Mark a chance to breathe and collapse back against the sheets before continuing his way downward.

“Fuck...Jae…”

Mark’s stomach jumps as Jaebum grips his hips while his mouth marks the skin before him. As he leaves love bites and butterfly kisses as well that riled Mark up both physically and mentally. All as the alpha presses one last kiss above his pants that the V of his hips meet and dip underneath the material. 

“You really have no idea how hot you are, baby. And seeing how turned on you are because of me does so many things for me. As I worried before that you didn’t find me as attractive as the others.”

The others? What? This man thought he wasn’t good enough?! Man, if Mark could go back in time and find the woman that broke his heart and self esteem, he would ruin her before she would’ve gotten the chance to hurt Jaebeom, because this man was damn attractive and such a good alpha. And Mark was not gonna let Jaebum think he wasn’t. So he leans up, taking Jaebum off guard before he finds Mark trying to do the same thing back to him. His own eyelashes flutter as he lets out a breathy groan when Mark starts marking up his body. Leaving kitten kisses along the way and making sure to suck and bite when the alpha is more sensitive. 

“Fuck, baby-wait!”

But Mark doesn’t wait as he’s gonna love on this man and have him feel as good as he makes him feel. 

“Ah...Mark...shit…”

Mark doesn’t hesitate to push Jaebum’s sweats down either and cups him right away. His long slender fingers wrap around the alpha’s cock to stroke him as the omega dyes his love into Jaebum’s skin.

“You’re so damn hot, Jaebeom. So fine and sexy that it drives me fucking crazy.”

Mark says this as he takes a moment to just appreciate the view. As his eyes dilate further the more he takes in the alpha’s body and sees the love he left behind. As he takes in Jaebum’s chest rising and falling fast with moans being torn from him. Sweat beading down his skin as the alpha is falling into mercy from Mark still stroking him nice and slowly.

Mark moans with Jaebum as their eyes meet and the omega can see how much pleasure he’s feeling through his expression. From his lips parted and panting with groans slipping past and those eyes so dark and passionate.

“You can literally just be sitting there doing nothing and I’d be ready to pounce any second. Doesn’t matter how much muscle you gain or lose. How tall or short you are. How big or long your cock is. I’m turned on by you, Jaebeom. By your mind, heart and soul. It’s you that I want. Just you.” 

Mark takes this chance to kiss the alpha while he strokes him in time. The alpha clings right away to him and Mark can feel how kissing turns Jaebum on so much as well. Can feel Jaebum precumming more and more as the slide gets easier and easier. Can feel the alpha twitching and pulsing in his hand. The veins pumping blood continuously downward as the head becomes a nice warm red with need. 

Jaebum whimpers against his lips as he feels so loved and warm. As he feels too damn good and is coming undone under Mark’s touch. Mark feeds off it and moans back. Feeling his own needs grow and grow as he wants this alpha inside him more and more. 

The kiss becomes all messy and sloppy as they get lost in one another. As Mark shoves down his pants and leads Jaebum’s hand to touch him back. Both gasp and lips part as Mark pants against his face,

“Feel it, Bummie? It’s your fault I’m like this...that I’m such a mess. I’m only thinking of you...only you are doing this to me. So touch me more. Drive me crazy and then take me. Take me like I’ve been fantasizing about. Ever since you’ve left, I’ve been a mess too. I haven’t been able to think about anyone else. Not when I’m awake, in my dreams or touching myself. It’s always you popping up in my head. It’s you I crave. It’s you I want when I fuck myself. I’ve masturbated so many times picturing you taking me and I fingered myself when I listened to you jerking off in the shower...god, you have no idea how badly I wanted to go into the shower and sit on your dick...wanting you to call me baby as you fucked me-”

Mark cuts off into a loud moan as Jaebum grips the head of his cock and flicks his wrist. The pressure is good and now Jaebum is stroking him off as he growls against his lips.

“You can’t just say those things baby, it’s gonna make me snap. I wanna fuck you so bad. Wanna be inside you. Wanna make you mine-”

Mark whimpers against Jaebum’s shoulder as his body shakes with pleasure,

“Ah...fuck...Jae...please...take me….claim me...make me yours!”

Mark finds himself on his back and pants and underwear being yanked off and thrown. The alpha is rushing to kick the rest of his clothing off before moving between Mark’s open legs. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out to him as he reaches out to pull him closer.

Encouraging him and needing it just as badly as Jaebum. The alpha nudges Mark’s legs further apart with his knees and Mark obliges. Even taking it a step further and reaches down to present himself more to the alpha while raising his hips.

“I’m so wet for you, Jaebum...so fucking wet and ready…shove it in...wanna feel you...need you…”

Mark wasn’t lying either. Slick is constantly leaking out. Jaebum watching as it slowly drips down and coats his ass and thighs. The sweet smell making his mouth water and the sight of his hole fluttering and clenching down on air...Jaebum groans, hands groping and massaging Mark’s thighs in want before he’s moving into action. Encouraged by Mark’s begging and moans. 

“Fuck...yes...please...please...want it so bad...sh-oh shit-”

Mark whines before moaning out shakily as he feels the head of Jaebum’s cock pushing in. Trying to force its way inside his tight heat and it has his heart ready to explode. His face is no doubt flushed from how hot he feels but his mind blanks at the immense pleasure takes over as his hole stretches and welcomes Jaebum inside.

“Baby...you’re so tight...feels good…”

Jaebum stumbles out the words as his own mind is blanking. As his head tilts back and his mouth hangs open. Mark can feel Jaebum’s thighs tremble the second hips kiss his ass. Can see Jaebum coming undone from the pleasure of being inside of him and trying so hard not to cum. It was so hot to see that Mark clenches down subconsciously and Jaebum curses. Fingers grip in a bruising manner that makes Mark moan as he watches Jaebum having a hard time controlling himself. How Jaebum’s hips stutter as they want to move. As he wants to fuck Mark with abandon until he cums.

“Bummie...Jae...Jaebum...Jaebeom…”

Mark keeps calling out his name like he knows the effect it has on the alpha. As the alpha is wrapped around his finger and so in love with him. And he wants to keep hearing Mark call out his name. Wants to keep Mark coming back for more. To fall deeper and deeper along with him. 

It’s like he’s in a daze of paradise as his eyes take in Mark. As he watches him gasp and moan. As his body trembles and hands fists the sheets. His own hips move, pulling back just to push back forward. Groaning in time with Mark as it feels so damn good. Better than he’s had before. Something that no one else would be able to have him feel because his emotions and feelings make it stronger. Make the pleasure take him right to heaven as he watches the love of his life coming undone too. Feeling the slap of his hips against Mark’s ass. Hearing the constant squelching of slick from their bodies being connected. Watching as his cock disappears inside over and over again. Mark clenching down each time and trying to keep him inside him. His tight heat wrapping around him so perfectly. Mark voicing how good he’s feeling while calling out his name. Eyes looking right at him now as their gazes lock and it’s such a breathtaking sight. They can feel the connection. Can feel the other’s love and need. 

Jaebum lifts Mark’s hips up higher to the point of Mark’s lower half no longer being on the bed. Jaebum goes up to his knees as he holds Mark in place and his hips snap forward faster. Harder. Listening to Mark’s moans going higher and higher. Louder and louder and breathier.

“There...fuck...Bummie there...don’t stop...don’t stop...ah..ah...good...Jae...Jae…”

Mark’s tearing up again from the onslaught of pleasure. From Jaebum’s cock slamming into his sweet spot now over and over again. And Jaebum can’t look away. Enraptured by Mark’s beauty. His flushed skin. Sweat beading down and the fast rising and fall of his chest. The markings left by Jaebum bloomed brightly and beautifully as Mark’s cock moved in time with each thrust. Adding to the slapping sound as it bounces off Mark’s stomach and leaves a string of precum each time. 

Jaebum doesn’t want it to end. He wants to be in this moment forever. Listening to Mark sing for him. Seeing him in such pleasure. Knowing it’s him that’s doing it. That they’re connected like this. He’s so happy and warm. So in love that he doesn’t realize he’s been voicing it loudly with each thrust,

“I love you...love you...baby I love you...love you-”

That he’s praising Mark, telling him how much he means to him. Waxing poetry like the romantic sap he is as he can’t help. His emotions overflowing as he’s about to explode. 

“I don’t want no one else. Just you, baby...I’m sorry I took too long to tell you...but I won’t let you go now...never ever...I love you Mark…”

Jaebum’s voice tells how much he means those words and how emotional he is. His eyes not wavering as they’re open and vulnerable; baring all. 

Mark reaches out, pulling Jaebum forward and into a passionate kiss as hips keep moving. They can both feel it. From their hearts about to explode from love to the pleasure coiling in the pit of their stomach. The two keep kissing, the rising of noises and harsh breathing indicating what’s about to happen. The stuttering of Jaebum’s hips as his cock pulses. The feeling of Mark’s own cock twitching as it rubs along his stomach. Mark’s hole fluttering and clenching more and more. Hands latching on and nails digging in as one, two, three more thrusts and both are crying out each other’s name. The pleasure rising and rising as it erupts and they’re both cumming together. Rocking through their orgasm as Jaebum releases deep inside and Mark moans because of it. Milking his cock dry while his own spurts cum onto his stomach and chest. A few more noises come forth until panting is the last thing heard as they start to come down. Foreheads rest against the other as they nuzzle close and soon big smiles start to form. 

They just had sex. Sober sex at that as they made love.

They let it sink in and their smiles continue to grow. Their hearts slow down to a steady rhythm of love for the other as it hits them.

He loves me back. 

Eyes open and they lock onto one another. A comfortable silence forms as they just smile at one another for some time. Letting the happiness and warmth grow and grow until a few minutes pass and their eyes shine playfully,

“Round two?” they both ask at the same time before laughing that the other was thinking the same.

They wanted to keep connecting. Craving the other more. Wanting to make up for lost time. Wanting to keep feeling the other’s love that soon round two came to be. And a third...and a fourth...fifth...ah, you get the point.

Let’s just say that if anyone was paying close attention to Mark’s twitch stream that night, they would’ve noticed makeup covering up the love marks and bites on his neck. That they would see how happy and smiley he was. That when he got up and limped a bit they would know it was because of Jaebum. And that his ‘bathroom, snack, etc’ breaks were so he could go see the alpha. 

But then again, no one knew to look or pay close attention for that because no one knows Jaebum is there...yet.


End file.
